What Could Have Been
by shadowglove
Summary: When Dean goes to confront the Djinn he wakes up in a world he doesn't recognize, one in which he doesn't hunt, his mother is alive, his brother hates his guts, and he's married to a beautiful, pregnant, and somewhat scary Chloe Sullivan-Winchester.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Smallville.**

_I'm actually supposed to be writing something else right now, but for some reason I got this plotbunny last night while I was trying to sleep, and I thought---why not?_

Important: Set during Supernatural Season 2's episode "What Is And What Never Should Be".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eyes flying open, Dean Winchester froze when he realized he was in bed.

What was he doing in bed?

The last thing he remembered was looking for that djinn, some funky light, and then he'd awoken here…in a bedroom he didn't recognize at all. What exactly had happened between the bright light and now?

Someone rolled over in the bed besides him and he felt an arm he hadn't realized was slung over him tightening its hold slightly. "What are you doing awake so early?"

He blinked again.

The voice was definitely female (thank _god_), and sexily husky from sleep. But he didn't recognize it, didn't remember going to a bar and picking up any girl with a sexy voice, didn't remember going to her home---because this _definitely_ wasn't like any of the crappy motels he'd have taken them to if the destination was left up to _him_.

"Uh, I---uhm." Dean didn't know what to do. He'd never spent the night with a chick before. Sure, he'd bedded a lot of them, but he'd never felt secure enough to be asleep and vulnerable in front of them, no matter _how_ drunk he'd been at the time.

The laughter was sweet and caused _downstairs_ to throb at attention immediately. "You're as eloquent as _always_, I see." There was a yawn and then the blanket was pushed away slightly, revealing the sleepy face of the most beautiful woman Dean had ever seen in his life.

Blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders, messy from sleep, and green eyes glinted mischievously at him as she leaned all her bodyweight onto her elbows. "You know, you shouldn't ogle me so much, we're always late in the mornings thanks to that."

He really didn't hear a word she'd said.

This woman was _heaven_. How could he have been so drunk as to forget _her_?

It was _wrong_.

How could he have held that beautiful creature, have touched her, _entered_ her, and yet not remember?

_I have to remedy that…_

A smirk appeared on his lips as he leaned towards her, only to be met with a finger to his forehead and a giggle.

"Not this morning, Dean. I'm not feeling up to it." Shaking her head at him, giggling in amusement, the female pulled the blanket off the rest of her body and turned to try and get out of bed.

Dean froze, eyes wide when he saw the _huge_ stomach. "You're _pregnant_!" He squeaked, jumping out of the bed as if it'd burnt him.

Who in the world had he _picked up_ last night? And _where_?

"Yes, thank you, I'd noticed that all on my own." She snarked, trying to push herself up from the bed yet unable to. A sigh of annoyance escaped her as she turned to him. "Can you give me a hand?"

"You're _pregnant_!" Was all he could think as he continued to stare at her.

By now the amusement was fading to confusion and worry in her green eyes as she observed him warily. "Yes, I'm pregnant. Something you so very helpfully pointed out when you found my pregnancy test in the waste bin."

"Huh?" What was she talking about? What pregnancy test?

"Honey? Are you feeling okay?" She asked, worry coloring her every feature. "I know you hit your head hard last night, but you're acting odder than usual this morning."

"I---I'm fine." He ran his hand over his short hair before suddenly realizing that he was naked and grabbed the blanket, covering and thus hiding his painfully hard member from the beautiful, yet crazy pregnant chick.

She was silent for a moment before smiling. "I'm glad. Johnny and I were worried."

"Johnny?" He asked. _Don't tell me her husband brought me here to screw his pregnant wife so he could get some sort of sick thrill while watching?_ Anger built in him as his hazel gaze raked over the beauty before him. If _he_ were her husband he'd never let any other man _look_ at her, much less-.

"Yes, Johnny, also known as your _son_." She snorted, shaking her head at him.

And Dean Winchester's world froze. "_What_? Son?" He dropped the blanket in his shock. "Now see here lady, I just met you last night after getting myself ass-drunk at some bar! There wasn't any time for---I don't _have_ any children and I sure as hell don't---!"

"Dean _Winchester_!" Her eyes were narrowed, her cheeks red, and she looked both angry and hurt as she glared at him. "I don't know _what's_ gotten into you this morning, but if you think you're being funny, well, you're _not_! You _jerk!_ You _know_ that this pregnancy has me more moody than---someone _really_ moody!"

And once again Dean froze at the sign of tears in her eyes.

Shit.

He was going to make the gorgeous, pregnant, and possibly insane chick cry.

Shit. Shit. _Shit_.

She tore her gaze from his and somehow managed to push herself off of the bed, hand on her stomach, stuffing her feet into some pink, fluffy house shoes.

"_Cristo_." He announced on instinct.

The woman turned to him and glared. "Are you cursing at me now?"

Shit. Ok. So she wasn't possessed.

Just _extremely _pissed.

Wait, wait.

His eyes narrowed as he suddenly realized something. "How did you know my name?"

She looked at him incredulously, the anger seeming to grow, causing a flush of red to crawl up her neck. It was _tantalizing_. Dean just wanted to cool off her skin with his mouth.

"That was kinda one of the requisites to marrying you, you _asshole_." She snapped, wriggling her fingers mad at him, an engagement ring and wedding band sparkling accusingly at him.

On instinct Dean's gaze went down to his _own_ hand, and he found a matching wedding band. Hazel eyes widened as he raised the hand for inspection and then jerked the ring off, heart skipping a beat when he realized that the skin under it was a lighter shade than the rest, proving that he'd been wearing this ring for a while. He put it back on. "What the _fuck_?"

"That's what _I_ want to know." The woman announced. "And stop cursing in front of our unborn baby you uncivilized, insensitive _bastard_."

Dean wanted to point out that _she_ wasn't using the cleanest language, but he'd faced many dangers, and his gut instinct was telling him to not piss this tiny yet fierce looking woman more than she was already. In fact, something deep inside of himself was going '_Shit, shit, shit! Calm her! Calm her!'_.

Considering that not a lot of situations made his insides panic this way, Dean tried his best to think of something to placate her, but really wasn't coming up with anything.

The door swung open, and Dean turned towards it, his eyes widening as a tiny version of himself bounded into the room, grinning brightly. "Mama! Papa! Are we leaving yet? When's unca Sam coming? He said he'd be there!"

The woman grinned. "Johnny, you might want to bathe and change out of your pajamas before we go over to see your Grammy Mary."

Dean's head jerked up at the sound of his mother's name. "Are we going to her grave today?" He was trying to understand what was going on, trying to piece everything together, but couldn't understand anything.

Everything pointed to the fact that this beautiful, pregnant and criminally angry woman was his _wife_, but it just didn't add up. How---.

The sound of sniffles brought his attention back to the kid, Johnny, who looked ready to cry. "Did grammy _die_?"

"_No_." The woman shook her head, sending Dean a glance that made him gulp and take a careful step backwards. "Honey, your daddy's just confused. Remember he tripped on your toys last night and hit his head hard last night. But he'll be fine in a minute or two."

"Oh. Okay." The tyke, who couldn't be more than five, smiled suddenly. "I'm going to go bathe." And with that he ran out of the room.

And the woman turned on _him_. "What the _hell_ is up your ass this morning, Winchester?" She was seething, and Dean was _sure_ she wouldn't he happy with the fact that _downstairs_ was twitching with appreciation at the view. "First you act like you don't know me, then you say our children aren't yours, and then you go and tell Johnny that Mary's _dead_?"

"She _is_!" He snapped, a jolt of pain entering his heart.

"No she's _not_ and you _know it_! Why would you _say_ something like that?" She grew silent, worried once more. "Maybe you hit your head too hard. Maybe, maybe I should call Sam."

"Yes! Sam! Call Sam!" Dean latched onto the idea immediately. If there was anyone who could find the truth of this situation, it was his baby brother. "_He'll_ tell you that mom's dead. That she died in a fire when he was six months old and---."

"_What_?" The woman brought a hand to her heart, looking scared now. "Baby, your mom was never in a fire." She looked at him nervously, as if he'd snapped. "There was a fire in your house when Sam was six months old and the place burnt to the ground, but you were all out when it happened. Afterwards you all moved to Smallville---that's how we met."

"Smallville?" He asked, confused. "Lady, see, there are _way_ too many discrepancies in this story of yours. _One, _I'm an orphan. My mom died when I was young and my dad died a little while back. And about this place? Smallville? I've never been there in my whole life. If you're going to try and trick someone, make sure that you investigate and---."

"You're 'there' _now_. We _live_ in Smallville." She pressed, yet kept the distance between them. "I'm calling Sam. Something's not right."

"_I'll_ call Sam." Dean looked around him. "Where's my phone?"

"You know Sam won't answer if you call him from your cell." She whispered, shaking her head, before going to the bedside table. Pressing the speaker button on the phone, Dean watched as she dialed Sam's number (noting that it was indeed the correct number) and they both listened to the ringtone until suddenly Sam picked up.

"_Hello_?"

The woman smiled slightly at the sound of his voice, seeming comforted already.

Dean didn't understand the stark jealousy he felt at that moment. He didn't know the insane, stalker (and possibly obsessed kidnapper) of a woman, but the fact that she seemed so comforted by just Sammy's voice didn't sit well with him. He felt _jealous_ instead of relieved to hear his little brother's voice.

"Sam, it's me, Chloe." The woman announced, running her fingers through her hair. "You're on speakerphone, Dean's here in the room with me."

"_Oh_." Came the quiet answer. "_Why am I on speakerphone?"_

The woman, _Chloe_, opened her mouth.

"Sammy." Dean cut in, coming towards her and the phone and forgetting all about the fact that he was naked and _ready_. "Can you tell this woman that I'm not married and don't have two children? Can you _tell_ her mom and dad are dead? And--?"

"_What the hell? Dean_?" Sam's voice was surprisingly harsh, but it was also confused. "_What are you talking about? Mom dead? Mom's not dead_."

Dean froze, his heart spinning. "She's not---what are you saying?"

"_Chloe?"_ Sam seemed to have ignored his question, worried now. "_How are you feeling? Are you okay?_"

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about me." She smiled tiredly, placing a hand over her stomach. "It's _Dean_ I'm worried about. Last night he tripped over the toys you bought Johnny and hit his head really badly, and now he's calling me 'lady' and he's like this."

"_Maybe you should get out of the house. He seems a little unstable. I don't want him accidentally hurting you_."

"_Hey_!" Dean exclaimed, angered at that. "I heard that!"

"_I know_." Sam responded curtly, before sighing. "_What's your problem this time, Dean? Are you drunk again? Is that it? Are you looking for a little attention?"_

Dean was rooted to the spot, not sure what to do or why Sammy was talking to him like this. He couldn't understand anything that was going on.

"_Or is this just another one of your games? Huh?"_ Sam sounded so _annoyed_. "_Don't you think you're a little too old for this? Don't you think Chloe's put up with enough of your crap these last seven years?"_

"Sam…" Chloe whispered.

"_No, Chlo, you're in a delicate situation right now in that pregnancy and you know the doctor told you not to get upset. And what does this dumbass you married do? He upsets you." _Sam took in a deep breath. "_Well, let me play this game, Dean, that you obviously want me to play. Meet Chloe Sullivan-Winchester. Your wife. And you're damned lucky too that she loves you for some unexplainable reason, so stop fucking around and get your head on straight for once."_ There was a sigh. "_I—I'll see you at mom's in an hour or two. Bye Chloe."_

"Bye Sam." She responded before hanging up the call and turning to Dean. "Are you happy now? I do my best to try and get you two reconciled and all my best efforts are for _nothing_."

"Reconciled?" The eldest Winchester brother asked, sitting down on the bed, _so_ confused. "But we were just on the road together last night. We were going to have a beer when I got back and----."

"On the road?" Chloe looked like she wanted to sit next to him but was too worried about not being able to get back up if she did. "_Honey_, you haven't had a decent conversation with your brother in _years_. You stopped talking altogether during the time he was in Stanford and even though he graduated and is living in Metropolis you two always find excuses not to be in the same place at the same time."

"That----_can't_----be true." Dean whispered, head bowed, heart racing.

What was this?

What had happened?

This wasn't the life he knew, the one he was used to. This was like some alternate universe or some----.

Hazel eyes widened.

That had to be it!

He was in some alternate universe in which Mary Winchester hadn't died and----. His body went cold, and then he turned to the woman who'd seemed to decide that he needed her comfort enough for her to brave sitting down next to him.

He must seem so insane right now to her.

But at least now he'd figured out what'd happened.

Somehow, he'd switched places with the Dean of another alternate reality. Which meant that this _was_ his wife, his family, and his mother---.

Tears sprung to his eyes. "Mom's not dead."

Chloe Sullivan-Winchester's expression went tender in an instance, and she smiled at him, placing her arms around him and bringing her softly towards him in a hug that was comforting and oh so sweet. "Of course she's not dead, silly. You were just a little disoriented, that's all."

Dean wanted to feel awkward, but he found himself melting in her embrace, taking in the scent of her skin, and closing his eyes at the ambrosia. "I'm sorry, I, I was confused, I---."

"Don't worry, you hit your head hard." She whispered, pressing a soft kiss to his head as if emphasizing that point. "All that matters is that you're okay now."

Well, he didn't know if he was _okay,_ but at least he _did _know a little of what was going on. All he had to do was figure out what had caused him to switch with the other Dean, and how to switch back.

"So, Johnny, huh?" He asked, pulling away, giving the woman—his _wife_—what he hoped was an innocent smile. "So, whose idea was it again to name him after dad?"

"Mine of course," she announced with a smile. "_You_ would never have been clever enough to come up with that thought."

"_Hey_!"

She giggled at his mock-outrage, and the sound was beautiful. "And anyway, John had passed away in his sleep just a couple of months before, so it helped Mary."

Another jolt of pain pierced Dean's heart. So _this_ universe's Dean had lost his _dad_. "Oh. Right." The sensation of a hand caressing his cheek was so foreign it _hurt_, and Dean found himself pressing his face into that intimate touch before he realized what he was doing.

"I miss him too." Chloe whispered, smile sad. "But I know that he'd have been proud of the way you've taken over Winchester Mechanics. The place has thrived these last five years."

Dean grinned. He had his own mechanic shop?

"That's my boy." Chloe grinned, leaning forwards and pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Thank _god_ this little missy is going to be a girl. I can barely keep up with you and Johnny, I don't know how I'd survive it if our baby would have been another male."

Dean knew that technically this wasn't his wife, _or_ his child, but yet he felt a little shock of awareness. This creature growing in her stomach, it was _his_. _He'd_ put it there---even if not exactly _him_.

"You're going to keep mommy from going insane, right Ree?" Chloe asked her stomach, rubbing it.

"Ree." Dean hoped to _god_ that there was more to the name than _that_.

"Well, you didn't like me calling her _Sassy_, said that it was just asking for her to come out with as much mouth and attitude as _me_, remember?" Chloe asked, grinning at him. "So I thought, _Ree_ is a good nickname for Risa Winchester."

He was silent as he watched her laughing and talking. Sure, he was confused and didn't really know what she was talking about most of the time, knew that this _really_ wasn't _his_ wife and family, but he didn't think it could hurt to just _pretend_ it was---for a little bit.

He---he wanted to see his mother.

Hazel eyes closed as the texture of Chloe's voice washed over him, calming him.

His mother was _alive_…and he was going to see her.

In _two hours_, if this universe's Sam was correct.

"Help me up, I gotta bathe." Chloe smiled at him. "Then we're going to have breakfast over at Mary's like we do every year at her birthday."

He froze. _Birthday_? Today was her _birthday_? "R-right." As a reflex he stood and helped her carefully to her feet, not knowing exactly what to do as she gave his hand a grateful little squeeze before beginning to waddle towards what he could only assume was the bathroom.

Now that he was alone he took the opportunity to get a better view of the room, looking from the pastel-painted walls, to the large bed he'd been sleeping on, and then he went to the mantel, where he could see picture frames.

One of the pictures had his mom and dad grinning at their anniversary party, one was of a much younger version of himself, Sam, and Chloe standing together, laughing and very dirty, another was of his and Chloe's wedding.

She looked _really_ young in that white dress.

Noticing those large frames that held like 21 different pictures in it hanging on the wall, Dean went towards it and stared at the many different pictures. There were pictures of Chloe with a tall brunette girl who looked somewhat like her, a shorter, darker haired brunette, a black boy, and a tall, muscular mountain of a boy. Another picture had a picture of her and Dean observing a baby that he somehow knew was Johnny.

_Back In Black_ rang loudly in the room, cluing Dean that his phone was in here somewhere.

"At least this version of me still has good taste in music." He murmured to himself as he followed the sound of the ACDC song, smiling when he finally found his cellular, frowning when he saw Sam's name on the caller I.D. He'd thought that this version of him and Sam didn't get along well? "Sammy?"

"_Cut the 'Sammy' crap, Dean."_ Sam announced, sounding annoyed. "_Is Chloe there_?"

"No, she's bathing." Dean replied honestly, trying to get a grip with what was happening, and wondering why Sam was calling him if he obviously disliked him. And _why_ did Sammy dislike him so much? What had this Dean done to his Sam?

"_Good, I don't want her to get nervous_." Sam replied, taking in a deep breath. "_Dean, you know she nearly lost the baby. You said you would change, that you were serious about this. But if you aren't, if something happens to Chloe and that child because of you----._"

"She almost had a miscarriage?" Dean's eyes narrowed in worry. He hadn't realized that when Sam had said that she had a difficult pregnancy he'd meant _that_.

"_Cut the crap Dean_!" Sam growled. "_You know __**very well**__ why she nearly lost the baby_!"

No. He did _not_. But he wouldn't be able to convince Sam of the contrary and he doubted it was a good idea to ask Chloe.

"_Look, just, get your act together. You're a grown man for fuckssake_." And with that he hung up.

Dean frowned, leaning against the wall before turning his head to look at the pictures once more. He then looked down at the background for his cellular's screen, frowning slightly when he saw a picture of the other Dean hugging a very pregnant Chloe and little Johnny.

"What did you do to fuck it up so much with your brother?" He asked the picture of the other Dean. "And what can I do to undo it?"

Not that he planned on being here for much longer, but, well, it just wasn't right for _any_ Sam and Dean to hate each other the way these two seemed to.

_Maybe that's why I switched places with him. To straighten out his relationship with Sammy. He better not ruin MY relationship with MY Sammy though._

He blinked as he suddenly realized that.

If the Dean from this universe had switched with _him_, then that meant _he_ was in _his _universe.

_This is great!_ The eldest Winchester smiled. _Sammy will realize the difference between us, realize what happened, and he'll get us switched back in no time!_

Chloe began to sing, the sound mixing with the falling water of the shower.

Dean turned at the sound and smiled.

_He must be missing her_.

Shaking his head as he realized what a _sappy_ thought that'd been, Dean took in a deep breath and nodded, determined.

He was going to enjoy this time here as his 'normal guy' alternate version, see what life with a wife and kids was like, see his mother, and fix his relationship with his brother.

It would be great.

_Easy_.

Because _really_.

How much could Sammy hate him?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you all liked this!**

**Review and let me know what you think about it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Smallville.**

_Wanna thank __**El Neneo, SexySadie88,**__**blackheart4life, ITS ALWAYS THE QUIET ONES, Tessa, ChamberlinofMusic, Mora Queen, CamFan4Ever, boredlittlestudent **__and __**The Alternative Source**__ for reviewing the previous chapter._

Important: Set during Supernatural Season 2's episode "What Is And What Never Should Be".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sammy hated him.

Sammy hated him _a lot_.

Dean watched in silence as his younger brother picked up his son and carried him around on his shoulders. Sam's eyes seemed to soften whenever around their mother, Chloe, and Johnny, but if they ever landed on _him_ they hardened noticeably and he'd look away.

Even though this discovery really bothered Dean, he couldn't be annoyed.

_Mom_ was alive. How could Sam's bitchy attitude ruin that for him? So he ignored his brother and concentrated on _not_ making this a chick-flick moment as he hung around his mother, slightly in awe and afraid to let her out of his sight in case he find her stuck to the ceiling while on fire.

"Daddy played a game with me today while we were driving here." Johnny was telling Sam enthusiastically, still riding his shoulders. "He called it the I-Don't-Know-Where-Mom-Lives-So-You-Tell-Me-Where-To-Go game."

Dean tried to keep the wince off of his face as the kid announced that loudly to all. But what was he to do in the situation? He hadn't known where his mother's house was, and he didn't want to let on that he didn't, so he'd decided to use a game cunningly by 'testing' his son to 'see if he remembered' the way to Mary Winchester's house.

Anyway, Johnny had seemed surprised and ecstatic to play the game, and Chloe had just smiled beautifully at Dean.

It'd given him mixed feelings because he loved to see that smile, but it kinda gave him the feeling that he didn't do little things like that normally with his own son.

"Your dad's full of surprises today." Sam replied dryly, gaze going to Chloe, who was giving him a 'please, behave' look.

"I just got a call from Gabe before you all drove up." Mary Winchester announced, smiling brightly. "They'll be here any minute and then we can go."

"Go." Dean tried not to make it sound like a question, since it seemed like this was some sort of family ritual, and it'd look suspicious if he had no idea what was going on.

And anyway.

Who was _Gabe?_

There was a knock on the door and then it opened, a handsome older man entering, with a beautiful redhead on his arm.

"Daddy!" Chloe grinned, waddling over towards him as he let go of his hold on the redhead and hugged her tightly, scooping up Johnny when the child somehow got Sam to lower him and he threw himself at the man crying "Grampa!"

Okay.

So apparently Gabe was his _father-in-law_.

Dean gulped, feeling slightly terrified.

_I wonder how the other Dean's relationship is with __**this**__ dude._

"Sam! Dean!" Gabe smiled at them before going to Mary and hugging her. "Happy birthday Mary."

"Thanks Gabe." Mary smiled at him before grinning at the wonder who'd appeared at his elbow. "_Martha_."

"Happy Birthday." Martha smiled.

Dean looked from the redhead to Chloe. Was this his mother-in-law? If so, she looked _nothing_ like her daughter.

"Smallville, will you _stop_ it already? I won the game fair and square." A voice announced, and Dean turned to see three young people arriving through the door. It was the two females and the big mountain of a guy that he'd seen in the picture with Chloe.

Sisters and brother?

"Excuse me." The tiny, pretty brunette pushed passed the taller brunettes and made her way to Dean, smiling softly. "Hey Dean, how are you doing?"

"Um, fine." He smiled uncertainly to her, not exactly sure who she was and feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Lana, stop hogging Winchester." The taller brunette announced a little harshly.

'Lana' winced slightly and turned to glare at the other female. "I am saying _hello_, Lois. Not _all_ of us have the manners of lumberjacks."

"What's wrong with the manners of a lumberjack?" The male asked, looking between the two females a little uneasily, as if he was used to the two of them fighting.

"Stop trying to keep the peace, Smallville. I _know_ you're worried about Lana if we got in it, but you keep acting like our brother, and it's annoying me." Lois announced, folding her arms over her chest. "Yeah, your mom married my uncle Gabe, but that _still_ doesn't make us cousins so you don't _have_ bossing privileges."

Clark sighed, seeming used to this by now. "Yes Lois."

"Only _Chloe_ has that privilege." As she said that, Lois' gaze went to Chloe, who was laughing and talking to Martha Sullivan.

"What about me?" Dean asked, grinning, trying to get into the conversation. "Does that privilege thing extend to me?"

Lois' dark eyes landed on him and her lips turned downwards. "_No_."

Ouch.

Suddenly it felt like a million degrees below zero in here.

Apparently Sammy wasn't the _only one_ who hated him in this universe.

_What the __**hell**__ did the other me __**do**__?_

"Let's go everyone!" Gabe announced, placing a hand to the small of Martha's back, leading her outside. "The day of festivities is about to begin!"

Dean watched them and then turned to look for Chloe. She was huge and found it hard to walk around on her own, so he was going to lead her out as he'd done when they'd walked to the house. He liked the feeling of her in his arms. She was so short and yet soft and full of curves. And he had to admit that the stomach was growing on him. He wanted to touch it again, wanted to see if he'd feel the baby kick once more as it had when he'd led her to the car earlier.

A smile touched his lips at the thought, but it quickly died and turned into a frown when he finally found his wife, and realized that Sam was by her side, arm around her waist, grinning as she laughed. Johnny ran around them once before grabbing onto Sam's pants leg and tugging on it, causing Sam to smile down at him and ruffle his hair affectionately.

Something inside Dean hardened as he watched that, watched the ease between the three of them. And no one around them seemed to find it weird. It was as if they were _used_ to Sam being the one to help Chloe and Johnny instead of Dean.

And that didn't sit well with the elder Winchester brother at all.

"Coming, Dean?" Lana asked, hanging back with him as the others all shuffled out of the house, that smile of hers brighter.

He didn't hear her, going to the window to watch as Sam guided Chloe towards his Audi Q5, Johnny opening the back door and pulling himself in, seeming at ease in the car as he reached on the ground and pulled up a coloring book and a pack of crayons he'd obviously left there.

Chloe rested against the door, looking a little winded despite the short walk, head bent, Sam pressing his hand to her forehead and asking her quick questions.

Dean clenched his fists.

Lois, Martha and Mary gathered around Chloe, looking a little worried. No one seemed to look around for Dean, no one seemed to wonder why he wasn't there while his wife was obviously feeling ill.

Why was that?

Was he _that much_ of a crappy husband?

"_Dean_?" A hand rested on his arm in an all-together too comfortable way, and he tore his gaze off of Chloe's queasy-looking face and turned to look down expectantly at Lana, whose fingers were brushing his skin softly. "We should join them. People might start to wonder what we're doing in the house, together, alone."

Something clenched inside of him, filling his stomach with a dark dread as she leaned further into his space. "We're not doing anything." They _couldn't_ be doing anything. "I'm watching my wife through the window and you're here, hanging around."

Lana's eyes narrowed. "No one's _here_, Dean. You don't have to put up that kind of act. You don't have to pretend that you care."

Pretend?

"We should be out there, Chloe doesn't look good." Dean jerked his hand from her touch and walked out of the house, feeling as if the hounds of hell were at his heels.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

He was having an affair, with a girl who was most probably related to Chloe in some way---if not _really_ close. And if he wasn't having an affair with the girl, he was obviously treading the line and about to.

_I can't believe it_!

Sure, he had never been one to turn down the ladies, but he was _married_ for fuckssake! He'd always wanted a _family_! Always secretly dreamed of having a wife and children, having the family he'd been denied of most of his life! This universe's Dean had the life _he had always wanted! _And what had this fucker in this dimension done? He'd _fucked around_, that was what he'd done!

He apparently didn't take good care of his wife and child _and_ was fooling around with her cousin or something.

His gaze went to Sam, who sneered at him in disgust as his blue/green eyes went from Dean to Lana and back. The younger Winchester shook his head and turned his back on Dean, concentrating completely on Chloe and hiding the view of Lana and Dean from her.

Protecting her.

Dean ran his hand over his head. _I'm starting to get why you hate me so much, Sammy_. _I think I might just be a big __**dick**__ in this reality._

Feeling a glance on him, Dean looked across the road and frowned when he saw a woman dressed in white watching him intently, face devoid of emotion, yet seeming to call him to her nonetheless.

_Shit_. He frowned, getting more and more agitated as he returned her gaze. _Don't tell me I was fooling with __**her**__ too_.

He continued to watch her, willing her to go away, to leave him alone, when a car passed in front of her in the street and the next second she'd _disappeared_.

Dean froze.

There was no way the woman could have disappeared that quickly…

Unless…

His eyes widened.

_Shit_.

"Can you at least wait to ogle other women when your wife is _not_ around?" Sammy's voice hissed in his ear, and he turned to see his younger brother at his side, glaring at him.

"Sammy, I---." What could he say? That he thought he'd just seen a spirit?

After this morning Sam would _definitely_ think he was insane and considering how horrible their relationship was, he would probably be more than happy to put Dean in a loony bin.

"Save it." Sam announced, keeping his voice low and his back to Chloe and the others. "Look, I don't know what game you're playing, Dean, but I want you to know that I was serious when I told you that thing. I'll do it if you don't stop fucking around with everyone's lives like you have all these years."

Dean didn't know what 'it' was, but from the threatening glare in Sam's eyes 'it' couldn't be good _at all_. "Look, Sam, I---I'm really starting to see why you can't stand him---_me_, but, things aren't like they seem. _Believe_ me. I'm a _different guy_."

Sam snorted, sneer in place.

And Dean was surprised at how much Sam looked like _him_ at that moment.

_**My**__ Sammy doesn't sneer. He just does that ridiculous bitch-face._

Dean had never thought he'd miss the bitch-face.

"Whatever, man." Obviously not believing him, Sam took in a deep breath and turned his back to him. "We're going in _my_ car. Yours has no protection in case something should happen. You _really_ should think more about your family and _less_ about driving something for its looks."

Dean's glance went to the Impala. He remembered being so _relieved_ when he'd found that he still had his baby in this reality, and couldn't help but feel completely insulted on her behalf at Sam's words. "The Impala is a _classic_. A _beauty_."

"And you always _were_ a sucker for _beauty_, weren't you?" Sam's eyes slid onto Lana, who'd made her way to Martha's side and was watching them, before shaking his head. "You're sitting in the back seat with Johnny."

Okay.

That confirmed it.

He was having an affair with _that woman._

Dean's gaze went to Lana, observing her. She was beautiful. Yes. And tiny and delicate. He could see why he'd be attracted to her.

_But…_

His gaze then went to Chloe, who was sitting in the front passenger's seat of Sam's car, strapped in and laughing as Johnny said something in the backseat. Her face was radiant, _glowing_, her hair shinning like a halo, and her smile _breathtaking_.

Dean's gaze went to Lana, went to Chloe, went back to Lana, and then back to Chloe.

What the _hell_ had his other self been _thinking_?

Chloe's window rolled down and she stuck her head out. "Honey? Come on, the others are leaving."

Taking in a deep breath, Dean sent her a smile and shucked his hands into his jeans' pockets, heading towards the Audi. He hesitated at the window, leaning in and placing a hand on her pale cheek, ignoring his brother as he got into the driver's seat.

Dean's hazel gaze was on her face, and he was surprised at the protective worry he felt in him as he surveyed her face. "How are you feeling? You looked like you weren't doing so good a little while back."

Chloe's eyes widened in surprise and then she broke out in the most beautiful smile Dean had ever seen. "I'm _fine_." She leaned into his touch and closed her eyes, sighing in contentment, her bottom lip trembling slightly.

Dean frowned in worry as she looked up at him and her green eyes were suspiciously moist, but her smile was genuine, and so _happy_.

Had the other Dean not showed this type of concerned for his pregnant wife?

"Get in Dean." Sam murmured as he started the engine.

"Just checking up on my _wife_, Sammy." Dean responded, adding the nickname just because he was annoyed with his brother and knew that Sam hated being called by that.

Chloe turned her face in his hand and pressed a kiss to his palm.

And Dean just _died_ there at that loving gesture.

He smiled shakily at her and went to the backseat of the car on shaky legs, strapping himself in and doing the same for Johnny, noticing Sam's surprised and suspicious glance on him through the rearview mirror, yet pretending he hadn't.

Dean sat silent as they drove, Sam engaging Chloe in conversation in the front while Johnny colored next to him. But he was glad for this, glad for the fact that no one expected him to make conversation.

There were just too many thoughts going on in his head.

Like how one soft kiss to his palm had turned him into goo and done more for him than any passionate fucking ever had.

His gaze went down to his palm.

He could still feel the imprint of her lips against his skin.

Closing his eyes, confused, Dean clenched his fist shut and leaned his head against the window, glad for the coolness.

His body was on fire.

And not for the last time that day, he asked himself this question:

_What the __**hell**__ was the other me __**thinking?**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day passed in a myriad of activities.

First they went to visit John Winchester's grave. It's been a solemn experience for Dean, and while he hadn't managed a smile for Chloe when she'd slipped her hand comfortingly in his, he'd squeezed it thankfully and then pulled her closer so he could rest his arm around her. He noticed the surprised glances this display of affection got him from the rest of the family, and the _glare_ Lana gave him, but he didn't care what they thought. He was visiting his father's grave and he wanted his wife's comfort.

The next stop had been breakfast. They'd gone to have it at the Talon, which Dean discovered through listening to the other's conversation, belonged to Lana. Apparently it'd been the gift of her ex-boyfriend, Lex Luthor, who was some hotshot rich boy or something. She also lived in the apartment above the coffee-shop diner, and he felt himself get sick as he realized he might have very well had his adventures with her in this very place where he was now eating breakfast with his wife and kid.

After eating, and finding out that his wife had a _mean_ coffee addiction that was causing her to suffer since she couldn't drink it while pregnant, they all climbed back into Sam's car but Dean easily managed to convince Johnny to take the front seat. Chloe seemed surprised yet smiled at Dean when he opened the back door of the Audi for her, and the drive to Metropolis had been filled with Johnny's excited chatter. Chloe had fallen asleep resting her head against Dean's shoulder, and he'd brought her in closer.

The eldest Winchester couldn't understand this extreme urge to protect that he got when he was around Chloe. Sure, she _was_ his wife, but he didn't _know_ her, didn't have the _ties_ to her that should make him feel this way. And yet he did. He _enjoyed_ having his arms full of her, of her scent, and surprisingly enough, it wasn't all completely sexual.

He just---he was fascinated with her, with the fact that she seemed to adore him despite the fact he was sure he was a right bastard. The fact that his showing her a little concern on her behalf had brought tears of happiness to her eyes had hurt him, deeply.

He'd failed his family.

That thought continued to haunt him throughout the day, as they spent it in Metropolis going to different museums and planetariums. Apparently his mother had a love of the sciences, and everyone else enjoyed themselves.

He could feel Lois watching him in suspicious confusion, much like Sam. Both seemed to know about his ways (although Lois didn't seem to know it was with _Lana_), and were wary of his apparent care about his family.

And Lana?

Well, Dean did his best to ignore her. He chatted and spoke with everyone else, deciding that he really liked Clark. The guy was a bit of a pushover, but he was a genuinely nice guy, and other than being Chloe's stepbrother, he was her best friend as well.

Chloe seemed tired throughout a lot of it, and Dean forced her to go back to the car, taking the keys from Sam and telling him to take care of Johnny as Dean led her back to the car and put on the AC on high.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, eyes closed, face flushed and yet pale at the same time. "I didn't want to ruin----."

"Ruin?" He asked, snorting, picking up Johnny's coloring book and using it as a fan, fanning her face. He was worried as he saw how tired and exhausted she seemed. "Don't be ridiculous. One more museum and my brain wouldn't have been able to hold in all the excess knowledge."

She giggled, keeping her eyes closed, lips upturned happily.

Dean nearly dropped the 1,2,3 coloring book as he realized once more just how _beautiful_ this woman was, but he somehow managed to keep control of himself and continue to fan her. She seemed to be enjoying it. "Do you need something?" He asked, feeling a little nervous with how he reacted towards her. It was somewhat frightening. "Don't pregnant women always need something? Water? A pillow? Some _really_ disgusting mixture of food that would make any sane person yack?"

She laughed again, her green eyes opening, _twinkling_. "I'm going to trip you up more often." Chloe whispered, leaning against the seat and smiling at him tenderly. "You haven't---you aren't usually like this."

Like _what_? Attentive? Caring about how she felt? _Funny_?

Dean felt so lost, and completely annoyed with his other self. "I'm sorry. I---I've been a bastard with you and Johnny, haven't I?"

Her face lost its smile and she observed him thoughtfully, a little surprised. "Yes, you have."

Dean had to smile.

If there was one thing he liked, it was an honest woman.

"But---but that's going to change." Chloe announced, seeming to speak more to herself than him as she laid a protective hand on her stomach. "We---we love each other and---."

Something inside of him hurt as he realized that she sounded more like she was trying to reassure herself more than him. "Chloe?" He asked, using her name for the first time.

"Yeah?" She turned to look at him, seeming nervous.

He leaned forwards and rested his forehead against hers, fighting all the conflicting emotions within him whenever he was around her, before pressing his lips to hers in a soft, tender kiss. He didn't know if he was doing it right, since he _really_ wasn't versed in kisses that didn't convey the message 'lets have sex _now_', but if the way she whimpered, shivered, and pressed into him harder, kissing him back had to say anything, he wasn't doing too badly.

They finally pulled back and he felt awkward and elated for some reason as he went back to fanning her, her face now a bright red.

She looked like a schoolgirl having been kissed for the very first time.

And he felt amazingly _proud_ for putting that expression on her face.

"_Definitely_ will trip you up more often." She whispered to herself, pressing two fingers to her lips, before smiling and closing her eyes with a contented sigh.

They stayed like that in comfortable silence as she drifted into sleep and he just watched her until the others returned.

"Is she okay?" Sam asked, holding Johnny's hand, as they arrived.

"Yeah. Was tired." Dean nodded, not looking up from the coloring book, which he'd been browsing through to pass the time. He finally raised his gaze and met that of his son's, who was watching him curiously. "You colored all of these?"

Johnny's eyes widened at being acknowledged, and he nodded silently.

"You're good." Dean murmured to himself, looking back down at the colored pages, missing the surprised and elated look that appeared in his son's eyes. "_I_ was never any good at these artsy things, you must get it from your mother."

Johnny nodded rapidly.

Dean looked up and grinned at the boy. "Hey, champ." He closed the coloring book with a snap. "How about you and I play a game of toss tomorrow?"

The little boy's mouth fell open before his lips curved and he grinned. "Really? You wanna play? _Really_?"

The smile slipped from Dean's lips as he wondered if he'd _ever_ played with his son. _Definitely understanding Sammy._ He forced the smile back on for the kid's sake. "Do we have mitts and a ball at home?"

Johnny shook his head.

"Well, we'll buy some before we go home today, okay?"

The smile on the boy's face tugged at Dean's heart and he reached over to the front seat, messing the boy's hair, causing him to squeal in delight. Dean chuckled at the boy's laughter, wondering why he wasn't feeling awkward with the kid. He wasn't good with children, wasn't good at _all_, but he liked this one.

_Maybe because this one's mine?_

They finished the day by having dinner at what they'd announced was Mary and John Winchester's favorite restaurant. It was nice and decent but you didn't have to dress up like a penguin to get in, and for that Dean was grateful.

He would have preferred steak and potatoes, but this _was_ his mom's birthday, so he made do with what the restaurant offered, grinning widely when Chloe leaned towards him and whispered that she had a craving for _beef and potatoes_.

_I can see why I married her_.

He grinned and had whispered that back to her, causing her to laugh and slap him playfully on the shoulder before whispering back that she thought it had been because of the _sex_.

Of course, _that_ had caught his attention immediately, but he'd tried reminding his body that he was in the presence of his _mother_, and that being _ready_ in the presence of his mother was _sacrilege_.

Thankfully it worked.

That feeling of being watched filled him once more, and Dean narrowed his eyes, looking around.

And there she was.

The woman in white.

Staring at him.

Her eyes begging him to come to her.

Dean made to get up…

…but then she _disappeared right before his very eyes_.

He sat back down.

Frowning.

_Spirit_. _Definitely_.

What did this universe's Dean do to have a _spirit_ haunting him?

Uneasy by this, Dean was silent throughout the rest of the meal.

Tomorrow he was going to start investigating his life, and figure out what the Dean of this world had done to mess it up so much.

And, of course, he was going to start looking into a way to return to his own life.

Chloe's hand came down comfortingly on his arm. "Are you okay, honey?"

He turned to her and smiled. "Yeah, just missing some _real_ food."

She grinned and nodded her agreement before turning to answer something Clark had just asked her.

Dean watched Chloe and smiled.

He'd figure out what the spirit was first.

The whole figuring out how to get back to his real life wasn't _that_ important right now.

A man had to have his priorities after all…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Here you go! The next chappie!**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Smallville.**

_Wanna thank __**summergirlforever, CamFan4Ever, boredlittlestudent, Tessa, winthjo, SexySadie88, SheDevilJen, El Neneo, Hikari Sakura chan, Kit Merlot, Amanda, Stephycats7785, babyshan211, violent-smurf, Daughter-of-the-Moon-7, gracemis, LadyKryptonite294, blackheart4life **__and __**Hopelessly Pessimistic**__ for reviewing the previous chapter._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Sunday morning and Dean had made a mess of the kitchen. A whole week had passed since he'd awoken in this alternate universe, and through a _lot_ of trial and error he'd found out not only where it was his mechanic shop was, but also figured out another reason _why_ Sammy hated him so much.

Apparently the other Dean had liked other men's women.

It'd taken a lot of cunning questions on his half towards his mother and Chloe, but Dean had realized in surprise that Chloe had been _Sam's_ girlfriend before she'd been _his_. That little piece of news had shocked him to the core, and he hadn't believed it at first.

He would _never_ poach on Sammy's girls---or, well, he didn't in _his_ dimension. Apparently in _this_ one he'd flirted a storm with Sam's few girlfriends, and when Sam and Chloe had broken up so he could concentrate completely on his studies when he was accepted in Stanford Dean hadn't waited for the dust to settle before insinuating himself in Chloe's life and seducing her into a relationship with him.

From little comments Chloe had made while recounting the story of how they'd gotten together (since he'd said he was feeling nostalgic and wanted to hear the story again), she'd resisted at first, not really interested in him since she'd seen him with his other girlfriends and knew he was a womanizer. It was only after Sam had commented about a friend named Jessica whom he was spending time with at school that Chloe had given into Dean's _doggedly persistent pursuing_ (his mother's words, not his).

He'd then knocked her up.

She hadn't even been nineteen yet and he'd gotten her pregnant. That was low, even for his standard, but Chloe had assured him that as soon as she'd told him about her condition he'd asked her to marry him---with the bottle cap of the beer he'd been opening as the news was proclaimed. It hadn't been the most romantic of proposals, and she hadn't accepted.

Dean really didn't blame her.

Chloe had then told him that he'd proceeded to propose to her at least once a week after that rejection, and she joked that she only accepted a month later just to get him to _stop_.

All of this apparently hadn't been told to Sam, who was busy with studying around that time, and when he came back for the holidays he'd been blindsided by his ex-girlfriend pregnant and engaged to his brother. And then, to top it all, Dean had had the gall to ask him to be the best man at the wedding.

Even to Dean that seemed a little low, because, if the wedding pictures he'd looked over with Chloe had anything to say about it, Sam hadn't gotten over Chloe by that time. All the pictures in which Sam were in had him looking at the blonde with a sad, longing expression on his face.

And it made Dean feel like crap.

His whole life he'd always tried to make Sammy happy, to make sure that his life wasn't as crappy as it'd been, but in this one he seemed to have been the _reason_ for Sam's misery. Sure, Sam and Chloe might have decided to separate on their own, but Sam had still been in love with her, and Dean was sure that he had known that.

"What's this?" Chloe asked, smiling as she sat up on bed, yawning.

"It's _supposed_ to be breakfast." Dean grimaced at the charcoaled bread and runny eggs. "But I think it might give you and Ree food poisoning so---."

He turned to leave, taking the messily filled tray with him.

"No! No! Gimme! Gimme!" Chloe raised her hands. "You've never made me breakfast in bed before! _Please_!"

Turning, Dean sent a curious glance at her and couldn't help but smirk as he watched her wriggling her fingers expectantly at him. This last week he'd spent it mostly between his mother, and his wife and son. He couldn't believe that he could have the opportunity to be with his mother, to have her hug him, to smell that comforting scent that he remembered from childhood.

And he couldn't believe how _good_ a family could be. He'd always dreamed of having one, but he'd always had that tiny doubt in the back of his mind that it wasn't as good as it seemed. But this last week had been like a dream. He'd spent the time teaching Johnny how to throw and catch a baseball, and taking care of Chloe despite her half-hearted protests that she could and was used to taking care of herself---even if she _couldn't_ see her toes anymore.

He'd never done anything like this before other than taking care of Sammy as they were growing up---and Dean found that he utterly _enjoyed_ the role of husband and father. He would go to his own mechanic shop for a couple of hours, pick up Johnny from school, and then the rest of the time was spent at home with his wife and son.

Sure, sometimes some things were unknown and awkward at best, but he found this new role entertaining and fulfilling, and when he laid down in bed at night with Chloe he found himself unable to sleep if he wasn't curled behind her, an arm around her impossibly large stomach, thumb caressing the skin. One night he'd even been as Woman's Channel enough as to rest his head softly on that stomach and try _hear_ the baby.

He'd found out that Ree reacted to his voice. Whenever he was close and talked to her she seemed to realize it because she _moved_, shifting inside of her mother. The realization had humbled him to the core, as had the first time he'd placed his hand to Chloe's stomach and felt the baby kick, as if proving that she was in there somewhere and her mother's wasn't that big just because her appetite had increased.

It made Dean wonder about Chloe's pregnancy with Johnny. Had his son been this responsive to him while in his mother's womb? Had _he_ kicked at the sound of his voice? Shifted at the touch of his hand?

Had the other Dean even _tried_ any of those other things during the first pregnancy?

"You know, they _look_ horrible, but the taste isn't bad at all." Chloe announced after the first tentative bite, smiling up at him. "Thank you."

"It's my job as the he-man of the house." Dean replied with a smug smirk as he scratched the back of his head. "We men must hunt game and provide for our female."

She giggled, shaking her head at him. "Don't get me started on how _sexist_ that was."

Why not? She was damned _sexy_ when she argued.

He decided to lay down on the bed and watch her as she ate. She laughed and chatted between bites, telling him all about something Lois had told her about on the phone the night before, and he had to admit that he truly hadn't heard a word she'd said.

He was just watching her.

That was enough.

"Has anyone died around me?" He hadn't realized the question had left his mouth until Chloe turned to look at him oddly.

"Died?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. "Other than your father?"

Uncomfortable, Dean sat up, scratching at his ear. "I, uh, I keep on having these _nightmares_ about this woman in white. She's a ghost. I know it. And she keeps haunting me. I dream about it all the time, and I was thinking, maybe I've forgotten about someone or---you know what? Forget it? It's stupid."

Why had he mentioned this?

He was a civilian.

So was his beautiful, innocent, pregnant wife.

She wouldn't----.

"Someone's haunting you?" Chloe frowned, concerned immediately. "Are you sure its just a dream and not a real ghost? And even if its just a dream, if it repeats itself its because its important." She put aside the tray and frowned deeper. "As you sure she's dead?"

Her response shocked him.

She was being so _analytical_ about this. "Uh, yeah, she's definitely dead."

The woman had been appearing around more and more often, and lately she'd been looking worse, bleeding even. Desperation was in her eyes, and even though she continued to seek him out, seeming to implore him to come, whenever he tried to get close to her she'd just _vanish._

"Honey, you can't be so careless, this _is_ Smallville, isn't it?" Chloe looked a little nervous. "I know you don't like to listen to my crazy theories, but crazy things _have_ been known to happen here. You have to admit it. And stalking by a ghost isn't something you should take lightly."

Dean blinked.

"Just humor me, okay?" She whispered pleadingly. "Why don't you just sprinkle some salt around the inside of the house----."

And Dean Winchester officially fell in love with his wife.

"Do you know anything about djinns?" He knew he was interrupting her, and knew that it was a long shot that she'd know anything, but he asked nonetheless. Something had been bothering him about this, about how he'd switched, of how he couldn't remember anything after the djinn and that funky light.

For a whole week he'd suspected that that encounter might have more to do with this situation than he'd first thought, and yet he hadn't done any research, hadn't even _tried_. He could have, he _could_ have, really…but he'd been too busy. There'd been overseeing Winchester Mechanics, and making sure Chloe didn't tire herself out too much, and spending time with his mother and son.

He—he had had other important things on his mind.

The hunt had taken a second to his family.

That was the way it _should_ be, shouldn't it?

"Djinns?" Chloe made a face, and then smiled. "You mean like genies." Her smile grew. "I did a report on them in high school. They were Arabic of origin and while there are many contrasting stories about them they _aren't_ the rub a bottle and get three wishes creatures Disney wants to brainwash us into believing they are."

Reaching for the tray once more, she took another bite of runny egg, chewed, swallowed, and continued. "They were greatly feared, and while there were few djinns they had _godlike_ power that was amazing. It was said that they _could_ grant your heart's deepest desire."

Dean froze.

Heart's deepest desire?

His hazel gaze rested on his _wife_, on the woman was who proving herself to be everything he'd ever wanted, ever dared secretly wish for, and for the first time he wondered if the switching of dimensions wasn't _his_ fault. What if the djinn had read his heart's deepest desire and found a _him_ who was living the closest to the life he most desired and switched them?

"How can you kill them?"

"Easy!" Chloe grinned, completely unaware of how troubled he was. "Silver dipped in lamb's blood."

"You're absolutely the _perfect _woman for me." He declared.

She blushed, looking surprised at the comment, but pleased nonetheless. "Did it take you this long to figure that out?" Blushing, she looked away. "Anyway, if a djinn granted someone's wish, why would they _want_ to kill it? I mean, didn't it grant them a special favor? They should be _grateful_."

The doorbell rang.

Dean frowned, turning so that he could look at the clock. "Who the hell?"

"It's probably Sam." Chloe replied, putting the tray to the side and trying her best to get out of the bed by herself. "He's come early though."

"What's Sam doing here?" Dean wanted to know, ignoring the doorbell, frowning.

He knew that he'd decided on his first day here to try and mend things with his brother, but that wasn't really working out too well. Anyway, he was too busy feeling both guilty and threatened by Sammy's close relationship with _his_ wife to truly put much effort into it.

"He's taking me to the doctor's appointment." Chloe replied, finally out of bed and turning to smile at him. "Like he usually does."

"He's the one who usually takes you to see the doctor?" Dean frowned darker. "_I_ should be the one doing that. It's _my_ kid you got up in you, _not_ his."

She frowned slightly at him. "Dean, you're busy, running Winchester Mechanics is time-consuming. I---I understand that." She smiled slightly. "You don't know how grateful I've been that you've taken so much time off this week to just be with Johnny and I, but I'm not going to expect you to continue to---."

"To what?" Dean snapped. "Put my wife and kid as first priority in my life?" Seeing the stricken look on her face he sighed, closing his eyes for a second. "I'm sorry love, I shouldn't have---."

"You've never called me that before."

"Huh?" He asked, opening his eyes in confusion.

"Love." And Chloe was smiling at him. "You usually call me baby, but you, you've never called me _love_. I…I _like_ it."

With that she turned and waddled towards the bathroom, leaving a shocked Dean frozen on the bed.

Had he called her _love_?

_Him_?

The doorbell rung again, shaking him out of his stupor. The elder Winchester stumbled out of the bed and out of the room towards the front door, finally opening it to a smartly dressed Sam. "_Sammy_."

"Dean." He nodded curtly, leaning against the doorframe. "Is Chloe ready?"

"No, she's a little late." Dean announced, folding his arms over his chest. "We were talking in bed while she ate the breakfast I made for her and---."

"_You_ made her breakfast?" Sam's eyes were wide in surprise, all hostility shocked off of his face, making him seem more like the Sam Dean knew.

It made him miss his _real_ brother so much more.

"Yeah." Dean nodded, feigning nonchalance. "It mightn't have been the best breakfast she's ever eaten, but I didn't want her having to get up a do it herself. She---she's so close to the due date and---_what_?"

Sam had been looking at him oddly throughout the whole thing, and Dean couldn't help but feel a little awkward and defensive.

"According to Lois, Lana has been insufferable and miserable all week." Sam announced frankly. "I know for a fact that you haven't been to see her once this last week."

"I don't love her." Dean responded fiercely, truthfully. "Whatever happened between the two of us in the past, I don't love her. I never did. It was a _mistake_."

A big, stupid-ass fuckup.

"I never thought you _loved_ her." Sam snorted at the thought. "But you sure seemed _tickled_ at the fact that she was looking in your direction."

"Tickled? Sammy. _Dude_. You can't sound any _gayer_ than that."

Sam glared at him for a second before continuing. "Why the sudden change? I'm not complaining mind you, Chloe and Johnny deserved a _helluva_ lot better than you were giving them in my opinion, but I can't help but feel like I'm suddenly dealing with a whole different person." He paused. "Mom too."

For the first time since he'd gotten into this situation, Dean was glad that his difference with the other him was noticeable. "I told you on mom's birthday, Sammy. I'm a completely different person than the Dean you used to know."

Sam ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, obviously not sure how to handle this situation.

"Why do you take Chloe to the hospital all the time?" Dean asked, realizing he could get many different answers to this question, curious as to which his brother would give him.

"Well, for one her hospital is in _Metropolis_, and I have to go there for work anyway." Sam explained, as if talking to a kid. "And two, I _want_ to. Chloe's one of the most important people to me, you _know_ that."

"But she's _my_ wife." And Dean found himself telling his brother _she's mine_ without even having planned it. "If there's anyone who's going to take her there in the future, it's going to be _me_."

And as those words left his mouth he knew he looked as shocked as Sam did.

Clearing his throat, Dean tried again. "Don't get me wrong, I---uh---I'm _thankful_ for your help, but in the past I don't think I've made my wife and son important priorities, and I need to change that." He sighed when all he got was silence. "I know---_god_ _I hate chick-flick moments!---_I _know_ it's gotta be hard for you because I basically stole Chloe from you, which was _wrong_ on _so many levels_, but what's done is done and she's mine now and I need to be the one to take care of her. I _want_ to be the one to take care of her."

There was more silence.

And then…

Sam frowned. "Who the _hell_ are you?"

Well, it _could_ have been worse.

Sammy could've hit him.

Or cried.

He wasn't sure exactly _what_ to expect of _this_ Sam.

_His_ Sam would have hit him, called him a jerk, and then would have tried to continue with the whole chick-flick moment and discuss each other's feelings with a _total_ emo vibe that would have threatened Dean's masculinity.

God. He missed his Sam!

"Sam!" Chloe's voice caused them to turn their attention to her as she waddled towards them, dressed and armed with her greatest weapon---her brilliant smile. "Sorry for the wait, but Dean made me breakfast in bed!"

Sam's expression softened as his gaze rested on her. "Was it edible?"

"_Hey_!" Dean exclaimed, though not as insulted as he should be.

"Yeah, it was!" Chloe grinned, sending Dean a wink. "Honey, I shook Johnny awake but you'll have to go check up on him and make sure he didn't go back to sleep. His lunchbox is under the sink and---."

"I'll somehow manage to make edible PP&J for him to take to school." Dean assured her. "Don't _worry_ about it. You worry too much."

"Right." She smiled, grabbing his shirt and bringing him down to her height so she could press a happy kiss to his lips. "Bye."

"Bye." He whispered, pressing another kiss to her lips before she could pull away.

Smiling, Chloe turned to Sam. "Let's go?"

"Yeah." He placed his hand on the small of her back and looked back at Dean uncertainly before nodding a goodbye and leading Chloe away.

Waiting until Chloe and Sam had driven off in the Audi, he closed the door and turned. "_Johnny_?" He called.

"_I'M UP ALREADY!_" The cheeky brat called from the vicinity of the bathroom.

Smirking, Dean headed towards the kitchen to make the PP&J when suddenly the woman in white was in front of him. "_You_."

She outstretched her hand towards him and started to walk away, as if leading him somewhere.

Frowning, Dean followed her until she walked into the utility closet, going through the wood of the door. "You want to complain about our cleaning products?" He asked, realizing how lame it sounded but unable to take it back.

Wary, his fingers clasped around the handle and he pulled the door open, eyes going wide as suddenly the spacious little closet that was usually filled with the cleaning supplies was transformed. Corpses in varying stages of decomposition were strung up, the smell of death and decay so strong he recoiled and staggered back, a hand covering his nose.

And then in a second the bodies, and their stench, had disappeared, and the woman stood in front of him, skin terribly pallid, eyes lifeless, blood coursing down her neck and arms. She opened her mouth, seeming to try and say something, but then she flickered and disappeared.

"Is that _it_?" Dean growled, going into the closet yet finding nothing as he twirled around. "You gotta give me something more to work on than that! What do you _want from me_?"

Something thudding against the front door causing him to storm out of the closet, but when he opened the front door all he found was the morning paper.

Sighing, Dean picked it up and went back inside, his gaze going subconsciously to the headlines and then straying away before what he read registered and his gaze shot back to the paper in his hands.

_Impossible_. _We stopped that plane from crashing!_

And yet the newspaper spoke of the plane crash he remembered getting on with Sammy and saving. The newspaper cited today as the anniversary of the horrible tragedy that'd claimed so many lives.

_Because Sammy and I aren't hunters…we---we weren't there to stop it from happening_.

Something cold settled in Dean's stomach at the realization, and the newspaper fell from his hand and thudded to the ground.

He hurried upstairs to use Chloe's laptop.

He needed information.

If he and Sammy hadn't stopped this plane from going down---what about all the other cases they'd worked on?

Somehow he already knew the answer, but as he took the steps two by two, he prayed that he was wrong.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Here you go! The next chappie!**

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Smallville.**

_Wanna thank __**Stephycats7785, Kit Merlot, Baily007, CamFan4Ever, ChamberlinofMusic, Xyraeliemna, violent-smurf, LadyKryptonite294, countryLexLuv, Amanda**__, __**SexySadie88, Hopelessly Pessimistic,**__**El Neneo**__ and __**babyshan211 **__for reviewing the previous chapter._

WARNING: MAJOR LANA-BASHING. Usually I don't like bashing characters, but it was needed for in this story, so, yeah.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Every single person he and Sammy had ever saved were _dead_ in this universe.

He'd seen Johnny to the school bus and then he'd come back and continued with his search, realizing that even those whom they'd saved while kids with his father were dead as well.

He was rooted to his seat, unable to think, unable to do anything but revel in the shock. He'd never stopped to think about the ones they'd saved. Dean had always only thought about _his_ life, how it would have been better if they'd never hunted, it'd been all about himself.

And now he was faced with the consequences of having lived that lifestyle.

The weight of all the faces he could see so clearly in his mind weighed heavily on his conscience, and at first he didn't hear the doorbell ringing. Finally the sound broke through his foggy disbelief, and Dean got up, walking towards the front door and opening it on auto-pilot, but the moment he saw the person on the other side of the door he was immediately on the alert.

"What are you doing here?" He glared at Lana Lang as she stood in his doorway.

"Is that any way to treat a lady?" She asked, looking pointedly behind him to the inside of the house, obviously waiting for him to step aside so she could enter.

"Listen lady." Dean planted himself firmly in the doorway. "Whatever went on between us? It's over. Goodbye."

Lana's eyes narrowed. "If you close this door on me I'm going to make such a scandal on your doorstep that your neighbors will be talking about it till your _grandchildren_ get sick of hearing about it!"

_A woman scorned…_

Taking in a deep, irritated breath, Dean stepped aside. Chloe was having a delicate pregnancy and he didn't need something like neighborly gossip to make things worse for her. "Say what you got to say and get the _hell_ outta my house."

"You're such a bastard." She muttered under her breath as she strolled in, heading towards the living room, forcing him to follow.

Closing the door behind her, Dean took in another breath and followed, leaning in the doorway of the living room, looking at her pointedly as she stood in the middle of the room. "What the _hell_ do you want?"

Turning towards him, Lana Lang began, fumbling with her hands. "Dean, you can't end things between us."

"Why not? It meant nothing to me. It _means_ nothing to me." He knew he was being harsh and a right bastard, but he felt angry on Chloe's behalf. This woman was one of her childhood friends. How could she have betrayed her friend this way?

Lana flinched, looking hurt. "_Dean_, you and Chloe have always had problems, and you know that what you feel for her has always been _obsession_ instead of love. I mean, when we were teenagers I understood why you liked her, she was smart and sassy and always over your house with Sam. I--," she looked away, frowning. "I remember the girls hating Chloe because, well, you might have been hooking up with them but you were crying out _her_ name when you came. One of the reasons you never kept a girl long."

Dean blinked, frozen in surprise as those words tumbled out of her. "_What_?"

"Don't---don't deny it, alright? Chloe might have been oblivious to your sad little obsession with her, but _no one else_ was." She seemed pissed off right now. "I mean, the moment she and Sam broke up _no one_ was surprised when you made your move on her, and got her knocked up. You did that on purpose, didn't you? To make sure she didn't get back with Sam when he came back."

That accusation was flung at him as angrily as if he'd been cheating on _her_.

But Lana wasn't finished. "Chloe doesn't love _you_, you know that! Sam's still in love with her and she with him---she's only with you because you got her knocked up and she doesn't want her son to live in a broken family." Lana stomped her foot. "You told me yourself _that night_ that the reason you got her pregnant again was because she was talking about maybe having a trial separation and you knew that Sam was going to swoop back in and take her from you! You've always known you couldn't compete with him in her eyes!"

Dean's eyes widened as he heard those words coming from the furious woman in his living room. How---how Lana worded things, it, it, made it sounds as if the other Dean had actually been in love with Chloe. But it didn't fit with how he'd treated his wife.

'_You knew that Sam was going to swoop back in and take her away from you!_ _You've always known you couldn't compete with him in her eyes!_'

Had----had the other Dean been such an asshole because he'd been a jealous and insecure son of a bitch?

"You were so _drunk_, so _miserable_ that night!" Lana continued, throwing her small little bag on the sofa. "You told me all of your woes and _I_ consoled you, _I_ made you feel better! For one night _I_ took away all of your troubles and all the _shit_ Chloe was making you go through! And then you have the gall to tell me the next morning that it meant nothing and you were _drunk?_ That _I_ took advantage of _you_?"

Dean found himself collapsing on his Lazy Boy as he looked up at the furious, tiny brunette. "We only slept together once." He whispered, suddenly the whole story falling onto his lap like freezing water. "And I was _drunk_."

"That doesn't mean anything!" Lana growled, coming up towards him and going to her knees between him legs, hands on his thighs. "You came with me to my house, you fucked me all night! And you didn't call me by Chloe's name!"

"Did I call you by yours?" Dean asked.

Lana froze, her face tensing, before she looked away. "_No_. But you called me _baby_."

A snort of dark amusement escaped and Dean brought his hands to his face as he chuckled. "I call _Chloe_ that."

The tiny brunette between his thighs went tense immediately and pulled away, standing up once more. "You didn't stop me when I told you I'd tell Sam."

Hazel eyes widened as he pulled his hands from his face "_You_? _You're_ the one who told Sam?"

"Yes, you must have thought that I was bluffing, but my feelings for you are _real_, not like _Chloe's_." She announced. "I _told_ him that we'd slept together, that we were in a relationship, and that he could _have_ your wife. I even sent her a picture of us. It was blurry and you couldn't see who I was---," Lana then lowered her head in shame. "I didn't mean---I didn't want, I didn't _know_ she was going to react so badly. I---I _never_ wanted her to almost miscarry Ree---."

And that was all he heard.

In seconds Dean was on his feet, stalking towards the brunette, grabbing her arms tightly and shaking her viciously, lips a snarl. "_You_. It's _your_ fault she nearly lost the baby!"

"Dean!" Lana shrieked in pain and fear. "Stop it! Stop--!"

"What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?" He growled, tightening his hold on her, fury immeasurable. "You _knew_ Chloe was having a delicate pregnancy and you just wanted to hurt her! Not even _you_ could be stupid enough to think it wouldn't have affected her! You little _skank_!"

"_Dean--!_"

"I nearly lost my baby because of you!" Dean knew he was hurting her, knew that it was wrong to hurt a woman, but he was just so _angry._ "I nearly lost my _wife_!" And with that he threw her away from him and onto the sofa in case he should lose his temper enough to hit her.

"She…" Lana's voice had lowered, and it was wobbly, filled with tears. "She doesn't love you, Dean. You'll _never_ be number one in her eyes. Sam will always be in the way."

"I don't _care_!" Dean snapped. "_I_ love _her_! That's enough for me!"

And there was silence as the two of them let those words sink in. Dean didn't know whether Lana or _he_ was the most surprised at his confession, but it'd shocked them both into silence as Dean sat back down on his seat with a growl.

He---he loved her.

He loved Chloe.

Dean closed his eyes tightly, his hands shaking slightly.

God, he was _terrified_.

He'd never been truly in love before. Not even his feelings for _Cassie_ were able to compare with the feelings he'd developed for Chloe this last week.

He was in love with his wife.

_Wow_.

"I'll tell…I'll fight for you." Lana whispered fiercely.

"Go ahead, tell everyone." Dean's eyes narrowed and his mouth was a fierce snarl. "I'll _love_ to see what Lois does to you once she realizes what you did to her cousin."

And for the first time _true_ fear entered Lana's face at the mention of Lois and her formidable wrath.

"_Dean…"_ She pleaded.

"Get the hell outta my house." Dean growled at her, standing. "And don't you _ever_ come near me _or_ my family again, do you understand me, Lana? I love my wife, _only_ my wife, and you mean _nothing_ to me. The only way you ever got me to sleep with you was because I was _piss-drunk_ and fucking insecure and jealous of my own brother."

Tears welled up in Lana's eyes as she rose and rushed towards the door. Dean followed her to make sure that she really left. That was how, when Lana flung the door open, he _too_ saw the towering, menacing figure of one utterly pissed off Lois Lane.

"_Lois_." Lana whispered, fear in that whisper. "I---uh, I came to see Chloe but---."

"_Save it_, skank." Lois' eyes were like burning fire, her body bristled. "I had a feeling about you from the very beginning, and I followed you and heard _everything_."

Lana drew into herself, obviously terrified. "I love him."

She never saw the slap coming. The sound was loud and violent and took her by such surprise that she nearly fell.

Lois clenched the hand she'd just used to slap Lana with into a fist. "Have you watched the movie The Hand That Rocks The Cradle?" She sneered. "It's about _you_."

"No, it's not _like_ that." Lana whispered, cradling her bruised cheek.

"Not interested." Lois growled, standing aside. "Now get the _hell_ outta here before I smack you a new one."

Lana looked like she was going to defy the order, and then she rushed away.

Lois watched her going until she'd raced away in her Corvette, before turning to Dean and storming into the house, slamming the door behind her.

"Now Lois---." Dean placed up his hands, and then Lois had punched him hard on the jaw.

"_That_ was for sleeping with Lana Lang!" She announced, opening and closing her fist, it obviously was stinging her. Lois then took in a deep breath and folded her arms over her chest before a small smile tilted one of the corners of her lips. "Jealous and insecure of your own little brother, huh?"

Dean, jaw _still_ throbbing from the punch, didn't know how to take that.

"You're an idiot, Dean Winchester." And yet Lois was smiling. "For one, you don't argue with the woman you had an affair with---with your windows open. I mean, any little noisy person could just hide outside and listen to your whole conversation."

Dean blinked.

And blinked again.

"You really love my Cuz, huh?" Lois finally asked, still smiling. "Ever since _high school_?"

By now he was blushing and scowling at her.

"You know, I think I might like you a little now." The tall brunette announced. "I'll let Chloe know you're not in my blacklist anymore." She paused, looked him over, and smiled brighter. "I don't know what's changed this last week, Winchester, but I like it. Keep it up."

And for the first time that week, his wife's cousin accepted him.

Dean smiled back at Lois.

And then _Back in Black_ rang throughout the house.

"Gotta get that." He announced, reaching for his pocket and pulling out his cellular, frowning when he saw the name on the screen. Answering it, he placed the phone to his ear. "Sam?"

"_Dean, it's Chloe_." Sam's voice was urgent in his ear.

Dean forgot about everything else that'd been bugging him up till that moment, his heart freezing in fear. "What about Chloe? What's going on?"

"Did something happen to my baby Cuz?" Lois asked, smile gone in seconds, taking worried steps towards Dean.

"_Her water broke._" Sam responded to Dean's question, sounding desperate. "_She's in labor_."

"But the due date isn't until at least two more weeks!" Dean nearly yelled, ignoring Lois' gasp.

"_Dude, just get here. She's asking for you."_ And with that, Sam hung up.

Dean looked up at Lois. "She's gone into labor."

But Lois was already on the phone. "Uncle Gabe? It's me, Lois. Chloe's gone into labor. Meet us at the hospital ASAP, Winchester and I are on the way. Call the others. It's _on._" With that she snapped her phone shut and turned to Dean. "You. Me. Impala. Drive. _Now_."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Dean muttered to himself as he hurried to grab his keys and they were out of the house in a flash.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Many hours, screams, and a crushed hand soaking in a container of ice later, Risa Winchester was brought into this world. Dean somehow managed to ignore the throbbing pain in his hand as he looked down into the cubical where his now washed and sleeping baby girl was resting.

She was so tiny, so pink, so _gorgeous_. He'd never seen anything as beautiful or as breathtaking in his whole life, and the fact that this was his and Chloe's child _humbled_ him in a way he couldn't explain.

He turned to look at where his wife, exhausted from hours of labor, screaming, and squeezing his still hurting hand, was sleeping just as peacefully as their baby girl.

An adoring smile lit his face as he went towards his wife and bent over her, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead as to not awaken her. "I love you." He whispered, a little uncomfortable at saying those three words to someone, but it felt right if it was to Chloe.

Because it was the truth.

He loved her.

He might have only truly known her for a week, but he'd fallen in love with Chloe Sullivan-Winchester and he knew he was never going to feel this way for anyone else every again.

It was a scary realization.

Seeing movement outside he noticed Lois and Sam were still talking to each other off to the side of the room, and he could only guess what they were saying. It was most probably about Lana's visit.

Gabe and Martha had left after congratulating him, so they could pick up Johnny at school and keep him over at their house until Dean returned later on in the night. He didn't want to leave Chloe and Risa's side though, not even for a moment. So much could happen while he wasn't there to protect his girls, but he had to take care of Johnny as well, and he was going to have to trust that the doctors would look after his girls throughout the night.

But maybe, maybe he'd ask Gabe and Martha to keep Johnny with them overnight---just in case. And anyway, he couldn't sleep if he wasn't with Chloe anymore.

Sensing a presence behind him, Dean turned and frowned when something flickered in front of him, and then the woman in white appeared. She was crying tears of blood, and reaching out an almost lifeless hand towards him. Her mouth was moving slowly, painfully, and yet no sound emerged.

And then with a flicker she'd disappeared again.

Dean's body tensed up.

The difference was that this time he'd been able to read her lips, and had understood the three words she'd been repeating desperately.

_Please, help me_.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Here you go! The next chappie!**

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Smallville.**

_Wanna thank __**SexySadie88, ChamberlinofMusic, LadyKryptonite294, SheDevilJen, Stephycats7785, winthjo, babyshan211, CamFan4Ever, countryLexLuv, bushlaboo**__, __**renaid**__ and __**Luna Kompton **__for reviewing the previous chapter._

This story in winding down---just thought you should all know that and get ready for the soon ending…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean refused to move from Chloe's side until she and little Risa were discharged from the hospital a couple of days later. In all of that time the woman in white hadn't appeared before him, and while a part of him felt guilty, a bigger part of him resisted it, concentrating on his wife and children.

He wasn't a hunter anymore.

He shouldn't have to deal with this.

Shouldn't have to deal with _her_.

And yet he found himself waiting for the woman's next appearance with dread.

Somehow he just knew that this wasn't over yet.

"Hey." He whispered, embracing Chloe from behind as she stood in the nursery, gazing down at Risa as they baby slept happily in her pink crib.

"Hmmmm." Chloe moaned in happiness, leaning back against him. Turning her head she pressed a loving kiss to his cheek before returning her gaze to their child. "Have you ever seen such a perfect being?" Her voice was soft as to not wake the baby, and filled of love and awe.

"I might have." He whispered, nuzzling her ear and closing his eyes, inhaling her scent. He was taunt and ready at just the smell of her skin, and yet he held himself back because she wasn't yet completely healed, and he wasn't about to hurt her, no matter _how_ much he wanted her.

"You're such a sweet-talker." Chloe giggled, clasping her arms around his at her waist. "I always found it hard to resist you as a teenager because of just that."

"Huh?" He asked, eyes opening in surprise. "As a _teenager_?" There was a pause. "This before or _after_ you started dating my kid brother?"

"Don't let him hear you calling him that." Chloe warned playfully, a faint blush climbing up the silk of her neck. "And as for your question, I had a crush on you when you since the first moment I met you, but you only saw me as the annoying little kid down the block who would tag along with you and your brother despite your protests."

"I never thought you were annoying." He murmured into her ear, smirking with pleasure when she shivered slightly in his arms.

"_Right_." She laughed. "So all the times you said 'you're annoying' were just a cover up for your deep sexual frustration towards me."

He was silent, deciding that she was probably right.

Chloe didn't seem to notice this as she continued. "And then you started serial dating like crazy and Sam and I spent more time together and, you know." She sighed. "I'm sorry, I know you hate me talking about---."

"No, no, continue." He pressed on. Things had been getting interesting. "Please, tell me more."

Leading him away from the crib, with a small smile on her face, they checked in on Johnny to make sure that he was truly asleep and hadn't pulled a fast one on them like he was known to do by whipping out a flashlight and coloring under the covers as soon as they tucked him into bed. When they were sure that he was truly out for the night, the Winchesters went to their bedroom.

Lying down, Dean drew Chloe to his chest, enjoying the heat of her body. "So, you were saying?"

She was silent for a moment before hugging him tighter to her. "Don't ever think for one minute that I didn't love your brother when I was going out with him. I was completely faithful to him and loved him tremendously, but it was _hard_ not to blush or react whenever you'd pay some attention to me and flirt." She sighed. "I remember that it made Sam so jealous and insecure."

Dean blinked, surprised by this bit of knowledge. "Sam was insecure about me when you two were going out?"

"Oh _boy_, was he _ever_." Chloe sighed, rubbing her cheek against his chest. "Even though he knew I'd never betray him he was also insecure when it came to you---then again, you _had_ flirted up a storm with every single one of his girlfriends in the past."

Dean decided to remain silent on that one. He could figure out why he would have done it. From what he'd been told, Chloe had always been around even when she _wasn't_ dating Sam, and Dean's teenaged version would have wanted to not only annoy Sammy, but see if he could get a rise out of his true object of interest.

"Then Sam and I decided to break up when he was accepted into Stanford." Chloe continued, beginning to trace a pattern on his shirt. "I wanted him to be able to enjoy the experience and concentrate on his studies, I didn't want him having to try and balance life there and a relationship with me here. We agreed it was best to just remain friends." She paused. "Despite that it still hurt, and I think I was kinda in shock when you started asking me out."

Dean winced, wondering how exactly he'd gone around doing that. If he'd been as crazy about her as Lana led him to believe, then he'd been wanting her for years, and if she'd suddenly become available he could clearly see himself going after her full-throttle.

It must have been---overwhelming for her to say the least.

"At first I thought you were only teasing." She admitted softly. "I mean, you'd never given me any indication that you might like me before, and then all of a sudden you're calling me up and visiting me at home and at work, asking me out on dates." She moved her arm so that she was now hugging his chest. "I have to admit, I laughed you off the first couple of times thinking you were kidding me, but when you told me you were serious, that you wanted to go out with me---I---I'd never seen that look on your face before."

"Look?" Dean winced. "I had a _look_?"

"Yeah." She laughed. "Sheer determination. It kinda turned me on."

Dean closed his eyes tightly. Now was _not_ a time to be talking about being turned on. _Not_ if he wanted to keep control of himself. "Continue." He winced at how pained his voice had sounded. _Sam's right, I GOTTA stop thinking so much with my downstairs brain!_

"But I didn't want to do anything to hurt Sammy, so I continued to tell you no." Chloe whispered. "That is, until he mentioned some girl to Mary and I thought---he's moving on. That meant I could say yes to you and not feel guilty. So I did—say yes."

The eldest Winchester couldn't believe it. He remembered the story Lana had given him, and now that he had _Chloe's_ side of the story he couldn't help but think how _stupid_ the other him had been. He'd been so jealous and insecure about being second to Sammy---when Chloe had _always_ liked _him_.

"So we got together, I charmed you---." He began, prompting her to continue.

"And knocked me up." Chloe laughed good-naturedly about it as she gave him a little squeeze. "I had to admit that it wasn't the best of timing. I mean, I'd just decided to go off the next year to NCU and then somehow one of our condoms must have broken because I'm bending over the toilet with morning sickness."

Oh _god_.

Dean closed his eyes again, tighter.

_I'm a son of a bitch---no offense mom_.

Lana was right. He _had_ gotten Chloe pregnant on purpose---but it hadn't been to make sure that she wouldn't get with Sam when he returned for vacation---but it was to make sure that she wouldn't _leave for college_.

_I __**deserved**__ the years of insecurity for that_!

"I told you about it, and you proposed, with your beer cap. Not one of your most shining moments."

"Yeah." He winced, still not getting how he'd thought she'd accept the beer cap.

Chloe sighed, seeming content to talk and continue dwelling in their walk down memory lane (or his guide down it). "I thought you only wanted to do the right thing---and was terrified of what dad and Lois would do to you for knocking me up."

He could see how that could factor in on it, but Dean really didn't think that was the real reason why he'd been so adamant in his proposals.

"I told you that I wasn't going to force you into a marriage with me just because we'd messed up and this had happened, but you insisted on doing the right thing and making sure Johnny wasn't born to unwedded parents." Chloe's voice was soft and slightly sleepy. "It was only when a month later I told you that I was thinking of abortion, and you went to your knees and _begged_ me not to---to marry you instead, that I realized how serious you really were about this."

Dean went rigid, turning in her embrace so he could see her face. "You were going to abort Johnny?"

"No." She replied, shaking her head. "But I wanted to test you, to see if you were still interested in marrying me if you had a chance to get out."

"You---you evil little _minx_."

"Yeah, I know." She grinned, hugging him closer.

"So," Dean drew her closer even, resting his chin on the top of her head. "Sammy came back on vacation and found you not only going out with me, but knocked up, and engaged."

"Yeah, it wasn't---that was kinda uncomfortable, wasn't?" She whispered, burrowing her face in his shirt once more. "I mean, Mary was all for our relationship, and John was being as supportive as he could---he just really wanted that grandchild so much. But Sam---I hadn't realized that no one had told him about what was going on."

"They probably didn't want to bother him, or make him lose his concentration on his studies." Dean guessed.

"Still, I think it would have been better to break him in slowly to the situation than for him to come back home and have everything dumped on him all of a sudden."

"True." He agreed. "And then I had to top everything and asked him to be my best man."

"And he punched you."

"Really?" Dean asked, impressed.

"You're telling me you forgot the whole two weeks you couldn't see out of your left eye?" She sounded amused.

"Wow, so even in this dimension he has a mean right hook." Dean grinned, proud of his baby brother.

"In this dimension?" Chloe asked.

"Huh?" Dean asked.

His wife frowned. "You said something about dimensions?"

He gulped, using his poker face. "No I didn't."

Chloe pulled away and looked him in the face for a moment before his poker face won out and she rested her head against his chest once more, sighing. "Weird, I was so sure I'd heard you say something about dimensions."

"You're tired." Dean tried to play it off as that, stroking the small of her back under her shirt, relishing the touch of her skin. "So, we got married, Sam _was_ my best man, and dad died in his sleep."

"Of a stroke." Chloe agreed, sighing. "It really broke Mary's heart that John died, but especially that he did it only a couple of months before Johnny was born." She sighed again. "John had _so_ wanted to hold his grandson in his arms and he never got to."

Dean held Chloe closer at the thought of his mother losing his father. How had she survived it? Even with Johnny and Risa, Dean didn't know if he'd be able to do the same if something happened to Chloe.

"And we had our rough spots, like almost a year ago when I thought we should have a trial separation to remind each other _why_ we loved each other and got married." Chloe smiled, he could feel it against his shirt. "I remember it was summer and Johnny was spending the week with his friend. It was a Friday evening. You told me we didn't need to be apart to remember it. You threw me on the bed, and we didn't leave the bedroom till Monday morning."

Dean's eyes widened and he felt himself reacting to the insinuation, to the _imaginings_ going on in his mind at that. "And that was how we got Risa."

"Yep." She grinned.

Shit.

He was reacting strongly to her story and her presence---and she wasn't healed enough to tend to him.

_Great_.

The doorbell rung.

"And that would be Sam." Chloe smiled, pressing a kiss to Dean's cheek and rolling so that her back was to him. "Turn off the light on your way out."

"Wait—what?" He asked, confused. "Why would Sammy be---?"

"He wants to talk to you." And she sounded like she was smiling. "I don't know what you did, but for the first time since---_forever_ Sammy _wants_ to talk to you. So get your butt out there and reconcile with your little brother."

He hesitated.

"If you don't, I'm not having sex with you for a _month_."

And Dean was up in a second, hurrying out of the bedroom and down the stairs to open the front door to his brother, muttering about evil minxes and why a man lost all his masculinity once he fell in love.

Sam looked uncomfortable on the other side of the door, dressed down in casual clothes. "Chloe told you I was coming over?"

"Not until the doorbell rung." He stood aside and motioned inside with his head. "Come on in."

Nodding, Sam shucked his hands into his pockets and entered the house heading towards the living room.

"Wanna beer?" Dean asked, knowing that beer and sports were the only things he and Sam could usually agree on.

"Coors?" The taller Winchester asked.

"Of course." He snorted at the thought of his home not having cooled Coors, and went to get them each one. Dean grabbed the cans from the fridge and returned, tossing Sam his and sitting down. "So. Chloe said you wanted to talk to me?"

Sitting down, Sam nodded, waiting a little to open his can. "I've been thinking, about what Lois said she overheard between you and Lana. I---I don't really know why I'm here or what I want to say."

Dean was silent. He had a feeling, deep down inside, that this was going to somehow turn into a chick-flick moment, and while every instinct inside of him screamed for him to keep that from happening, the _other _half of him remembered the threat of no sex for a month if he didn't make back up with Sam…and the horny half was his strongest half.

_By far_.

"I always knew you liked Chloe."

The change in topic surprised the crap outta him. "Huh?"

Sam opened his can of beer and looked at the opening in silence for a second before continuing. "I always knew that you liked Chloe and she had a thing for you—but I was in love with her and she was my best friend, so when you didn't make a move _I_ did."

What was tonight?

Dr. Phil night?

"I kinda always knew she was going to end up with you though." Sam responded, taking a sip of the beverage. "Not the way you two hooked up, but I knew it was going to happen." He trailed his thumb over the rim of the can. "Didn't mean I stopped loving her though. But you already knew that."

He did?

Dean frowned.

He'd thought that there was still an attraction and close friendship between them, but he hadn't figured out that his baby brother was still _in love_ with _his_ wife after all these years!

"I know I threatened you with telling Chloe that it was _Lana_ you slept with when she decided to forgive you and give you another chance, but you know the real reason why I didn't do it?"

"No." But at least now he finally knew what the 'it' Sammy had threatened him with was.

"Because it would destroy Chloe. And I realized something, something I didn't want to accept until I watched you two this last week and heard what Lois overheard during your conversation with Lana." Sam looked up at Dean finally, face serious yet with a small smile. "Chloe's never going to love me again in that way because you're the one she's always truly loved."

Dean was blown away by this confession and didn't know what to say about it.

"And now---_now_ I can finally let go of her. And you know why?" He didn't wait for Dean to answer. "Because this whole week, and the Lana thing, finally showed me that _you_ love her too. You _really_ love her. And you're going to give her the happiness she deserves."

Once again, Dean couldn't speak.

He didn't know what to say.

This was a _total_ chick-flick moment and not only was he uncomfortable with them, but he was no good during these times. He was supposed to say something pansy-ish to his brother and then they would have to hug, and, well, Dean really wasn't big on hugging---especially with other men.

It---it just wasn't _right_.

"So, truce? Shake on it?" Sam asked, extending his hand.

A handshake!

_Hallelujah_ he was saved!

Grinning, Dean outstretched his hand and clasped his brothers, shaking it. "I missed you, Sammy."

Sam smiled softly. "I missed you too." He got up. "I gotta use the bathroom. Mom's on that juice diet and I was over there before I came here, and she had me trying out all of her different blends."

Dean smirked. "You brave little soldier you."

Snorting, Sam headed towards the guest bathroom.

Dean grinned and finished his can of beer.

Life was _amazing._

He and Sammy had made peace.

Chloe had had the baby.

Chloe would soon be healed and he'd be able to---.

The air around him went cold and suddenly the woman in white flickered into existence in front of him. She looked even _worse_ than usual, desperation darkening her eyes and making her skin seem paler than usual.

"You again." He narrowed his eyes. "You've got the wrong person. I'm not a hunter anymore. I can't help you. I have a family I have to take care of." He closed his eyes, fighting against the feeling of guilt. His family came first, his _wife_ came first. "I'm _sorry_."

That desperation grew stronger and then she reached forwards and placed her chilling hand on his forehead.

Suddenly images assaulted Dean. They were of a dark place he remembered so very well—it was the place he'd gone to confront the Djinn in the other universe, his old one, the one he'd almost forgotten about. Yet this time the images weren't of him, the images were of the Djinn throwing someone into a wall before charging at the hurt person fiercely.

And then the woman in white flickered out of existence, taking the warning away with her.

Dean was frozen in his seat in horror, hazel eyes open wide.

His horror wasn't because his mind had been raped by the spirit' trespass. It was because he'd seen the face of the Djinn's future victim in his vision as the creature closed in for the kill.

"_Chloe…"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Here you go! The next chappie!**

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Smallville.**

_Wanna thank **bushlaboo, violent-smurf, Luna Kompton, SexySadie88, LadyKryptonite294, Idril-Lune, renaid, Kit Merlot, babyshan211, Ellyanah, El Neneo, CamFan4Ever, Stephycats7785, ChmaberlinofMusic, Amanda, ElizabethV** and **Baily007** __for reviewing the previous chapter._

The next chapter will be the last one.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell are you doing?"

Rummaging through Chloe's cookware in near desperation, Dean had forgotten all about his brother and his trip to the bathroom. He pulled out a large, sharp knife and turned to Sam. "Is this silver?"

Sam frowned, pausing, looking at him warily before nodding. "Mom got those for Chloe's birthday."

"Good." Dean strode towards the front door. "I need you to stay here with Chloe and keep an eye on her and the kids until I get back." Opening the door he stormed through it and headed hurriedly out into the darkness towards the Impala.

"Wait—_what_?" Instead of staying inside the house, Sam quickly locked the door behind him and hurried outside as well, reaching Dean's side as he unlocked the Impala's driver's door. "Dude, where are you going?"

"None of your business Sammy." Dean got into the driver's seat and before he could even put the key into the engine Sam had gotten into the passenger's seat. "Stay here, Sam."

"_No_." His elder brother frowned. "What in the world are you doing taking a large silver knife out in the middle of the night? Where are you going?"

"To the butcher's." Dean grounded. "Now get the hell out. I'm not playing."

"_No_." Sam frowned.

"Sam! Chloe's in danger and if I don't get this fucker before it attacks her I'll lose her!" Dean snapped, hands clenching the steering wheel. "So _please_, get the _fuck_ out of my car!"

"Chloe's in danger?" Sam asked, eyes narrowing. "Why is she in danger? What is after her?"

"I don't have _time_ for this." Dean growled, starting the engine and speeding off towards the butcher. He ignored Sam's many questions, and while he got a questioning look from the butcher, the chubby old man had sold him the jar of lamb's blood without any problems.

Sam hadn't been as easy. "What the _hell_ bro?" The brunette wanted to know after they'd been driving in silence for a couple of hours. "Why do you need a silver knife and lamb's blood? What's going on? What does this have to do with Chloe being in danger?"

"Look, Sammy." Dean began, pressing down on the accelerator. He needed to get there and kill the fucker before it could somehow hurt Chloe. "I didn't want to drag you into this since you've lived a normal life up until now, but if Chloe's in danger than I'm not going to play it safe anymore."

"What do you _mean_ I've lived a normal life until now?" Sam asked, warily. "What's going on Dean? What sort of trouble have you gotten yourself into?"

"I haven't gotten myself into any problem. Problems just won't leave me alone." Dean sighed. They were almost there, only half and hour more if he kept at this breakneck speed and the fuzz didn't tail them. "You will find this hard to believe, but you know all those things that people say go 'bump' in the night?"

"Yeah…" Sam didn't seem to know where this was going.

"Well, they really _do_ bump, and there are people, like _me_, who bump back."

There was silence. "That's it. I'm calling Chloe. You're drunk or something." Sam pulled out his Blackberry and began to dial Chloe's number.

In a second Dean had grabbed the phone from his brother's hand and thrown it out of the window, the cellular breaking to a million pieces of impact and disappearing in the distance at the speed they were going.

"_Dude_!" Sam exclaimed, looking back at the dark road behind them. "What the _hell_ is wrong with you?"

"Just sit tight, Sammy." Dean ordered. "You're the one who wouldn't get out of the car, so you have no one to blame for this rude awakening but yourself."

Sam frowned, leaning back against the seat. "How much farther until wherever it is you're going?"

"Half hour max." Dean responded, turning the volume up on his radio, _Highway to Hell_ fittingly enough playing loudly.

"I can't believe you still listen to this crap." Sam muttered under his breath, folding his arms over his chest, obviously trying to get as comfortable as he could since there was no way out of this.

"Sammy," Dean couldn't help but smirk. "Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole."

As they drove in silence, in the dead of the night, towards a hunt, with only AC/DC to accompany them, Dean could almost forget that he wasn't in his own universe.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They finally made it to the ruins that he'd visited in the other universe, the last place he remembered before waking up in this life, and Dean couldn't help but shiver as he held the silver knife dipped in lamb's blood. He would have been able to give this all up if it'd meant a normal life with his family, but the djinn was going to hurt his wife, and he'd kill _anything_ that thought it could touch his Chloe.

"Where the hell _are_ we?" Sam whispered as he kept up with him, voice low as if sensing something was wrong with this place—though not exactly sure _what_.

"_Shh_." Finger to his lip, Dean led the way down the winding, stone stairways into the darkness below only penetrated by a flickering light in the middle of a vast room.

They reached the bottom of the stairs and Sam's gasp echoed throughout it.

All over the room there were people strung up, like the ones that'd momentarily appeared in Dean's closet, all in various states of decomposition and hooked up to IV bags. The stench of death and decay caused Sam to cover his mouth and bend over, heaving, almost throwing up right then and there.

Dean covered his nose with one hand yet tightened his grip on his knife, wondering where the Djinn was. It wouldn't be too far from its victims and source of food, he knew that much, so the hunter knew to be on the alert.

Any shifting of shadows could be the creature he'd come to kill.

There was movement from one of the victims, and hazel eyes widened as he saw the woman in white. She was pale and nearly life, but doing her best to try and wiggle free.

Footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs, and Dean grabbed Sam, pulling him into the relative shadows behind some crates. Motioning for his brother to be silent, they watched as the Djinn appeared, walking toward the crying woman.

The humanoid monster placed its hand on the woman's head and she whimpered as that funky light Dean remembered oh-so-well surrounded her, and then she was unconscious.

Turning his back on the scene, Dean lowered to the ground, eyes wide. "Djinns don't grant wishes." He whispered to himself. "They just make you _believe_ your wish is true---but you're _in a coma instead_."

"What the _hell_ is that thing?" Sam whispered in horror, looking terrified.

The Djinn turned and went up the stairs, disappearing above them.

"That light." Dean whispered. "It starts the illusion and puts you into a coma." His body froze. "_I'm_ in a coma." His heart was hurting him. "None of this is _real_."

"Dude, let's get out of here before that thing comes back!" Sam wasn't listening to him, nearly shivering by his side. "We have to call the cops and---."

"_You're_ not real."

Sam turned to him with a frown. "What are you talking about?"

"I wished for a life in which mom hadn't died. You're just a part of that wish. You're not real. None of this is real." Dean announced, and those words were the hardest to ever push past his lips as he stood up once more. "You're not my brother. Mom's _not_ alive, and Chloe---." He felt the pain throb within. "Chloe was just a creation to keep me happy while that _fucker_ sucked the life out of me."

"Look, Dean, I don't know _what_---." Sam began.

"This is all a hallucination." Dean pressed on, and suddenly the world around him began to flicker, one second he felt like he was hung up as well, pain in his wrists, life draining, and then he was standing again. "_I'm_ strung up somewhere, aren't I? That's what she was trying to tell me!"

"_Dean_---." Sam tried again.

And then Dean trained his knife to his heart. "What happens if I die in the hallucination, Sammy? Do I wake up in the real world? Is that it?"

"Dean, stop it!" Sam looked desperate. "Put that knife away. I will _not_ let you make Chloe a widow and the kids fatherless!"

"Chloe isn't my wife!" He snapped, knowing Sam could hear the desperation in his voice. "She isn't even _real_! The Djinn just created the perfect woman for me so that I wouldn't _want_ to find out the truth!" He closed his eyes. "But this stops _now_."

"Would it be so bad?"

Dean's eyes flew open and his hands trembled when he saw Chloe walking down the stairs, holding a sleeping Risa in her arms, Johnny grabbing onto her skirt as they made their way to him.

"_Chloe_." He whispered, heart breaking as he saw all he'd ever wanted.

"Would it be so bad if this isn't real? Dean?" Chloe asked, looking so sad as she stood before him, his mother, Lois, Clark, Gabe, everyone he'd met from this lifetime coming down the stairs and circling him. "You're _happy_ here, Dean. Can you say the same thing about your other life?"

"No." He whispered truthfully, drinking in the sight of her hungrily.

"Then why would you want to return there? Why would you want to leave here? Leave me? Leave your family?" Chloe looked ready to cry, looked like she wanted to come closer but didn't dare frighten him.

"This isn't _real_." Dean didn't care that unmanly tears were forming in his eyes. His heart was being torn apart. "_You're_ not real."

"Yes I _am_." She argued, entreating him. "You've held me in your arms, you've kissed me—how can you say that I'm not real after all that?" She looked so _hurt._ "I _love you_. We have a _family_ together, a _life_---a _happy_ one."

His whole body trembled with his desire to drop the knife and embrace her. "I'll die if I stay here."

"It'll seem like an eternity on this side." She promised, taking a hesitant step towards him. "Everyone dies in the end, that's the life of a mortal. But you----you can live long and _happily_ before your death. How many other people can be said that they were offered this?"

He was wavering and he knew it.

"_Dean_, _honey_, we can be together _forever_." Chloe whispered. "You, me, our children, your family and mine----_happy_, _together_."

He was silent, letting her words war with him, _wanting_ them to convince him. Even if he would die---he was here, he was happy.

The woman strung up behind him whimpered.

He kept his gaze on Chloe, only on Chloe. She was all that mattered, she was all he could see. "Chloe?"

"Yes baby?" She whispered softly.

"I love you." He whispered, finally telling her that.

Tears sprung up to Chloe's eyes and her bottom lip trembled as well. "I love you too." She looked away, closing her eyes tightly, before passing Risa to her father and then walking towards Dean and placing her hands on his chest, looking up into his eyes, tears skidding down her pale cheeks. "I'm sorry. I love you too much to let you do this."

"It's okay." He whispered, loosening his hold on the knife and passing it to her. "I love you too much to do it too."

Agony covered her face and she lowered her head for a moment before looking back up at him and kissing him hungrily, desperately.

Dean's arms went around her, drawing her near. He knew he'd signed his own death decree, but as long as he was with her he didn't care. He'd take the time he had living with her and their little family _happily_.

Chloe finally pulled away, sniffling, before looking up at him nearly blindly behind the tears fogging her gaze. "I wasn't saying sorry to _you_."

The eyes of those around her went wide in horror and they rushed forwards, but before they could reach her, Chloe had shoved the blade deep into Dean's heart.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

First there was pain in his heart, and then everything was black, and when he finally was able to open his eyes again, Dean felt nearly dead, his wrists above him and hurting him like crazy.

But he didn't care.

Because she was still there, face close to his.

"It didn't work." He whispered, voice painful, throat scratchy and dry. "You're still here." He closed his eyes in relief. "_Thank God_."

"Dean!" Sam's voice caused Dean to open his eyes once more. "You're awake!"

"Sam-my." Dean tried to talk more, but it was so hard to just keep his eyes open.

"I think he's hallucinating. Blood loss will do that." Chloe turned to Sam, frowning. "Did you check the others?" She finally finished cutting at the ropes that'd been used to string Dean up, and he would have collapsed to the ground if Sam hadn't caught him.

"Other than the one you came for, everyone else is dead." Sam grunted under Dean's weight, yet talked to Chloe.

She shook her head and looked around. "We should get them out before it comes back."

Sam nodded, beginning to drag Dean towards the stairs.

Dean struggled. Where was Sam taking him? Where was Chloe? He couldn't see her anymore. And why were they wearing different clothes?

He turned his head as far as he could, and noticed that Chloe was behind him, arm around a barely conscious young woman in white. The woman he'd kept seeing.

Were the woman in white and Chloe acting together?

Why?

And where were the others?

They'd been there just a couple of minutes ago, hadn't they?

Dean sighed.

He'd ask her all the many questions in his mind once they got back home and he made sure that the kids were safe.

"Dude, you had me worried for a moment back there." Sam whispered to him, helping him up the many stairs.

Dean wanted to open his mouth and give off some smart-aleck answer, but he didn't even have the strength to do so. He was barely keeping conscious as it was.

"_Hey, Nameless Guy, we got company!"_ Chloe cried out loudly.

Sam turned at that, and Dean froze when he saw the Djinn below them, stalking towards the stairs rapidly, furiously.

_Chloe!_

Dean's heart raced in terror.

The girl Chloe had been helping up the stairs began to cry as the Djinn hurried towards them, but Chloe just placed her down on the steps and turned her back to them. "Tall, dark and handsome. Get them out of here."

"Wait!" Sam called out. "What are you thinking of---?"

But Chloe didn't answer. She rushed down the stairs and picked up a piece of wood and twirled it in her hand, meeting the Djinn half-way before charging it.

_Chloe_!

Dean wanted to scream for her, wanted to struggle, wanted to do _something_, but he couldn't. He was losing consciousness.

The last thing he saw before darkness took over was Chloe being thrown into the wall and the Djinn charging.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Here you go! The semi-last chapter! Next is the LAST!**

**Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Smallville.**

_Wanna thank__for reviewing the previous chapter._

A/N: Unlike previous chapters, this one will have some of Chloe's POV as well.

**AU SMALLVLLE.**

This is it peeps. The. Last. Chapter. Come on, let's do it together. One. Two. **CRY!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rolling to the side, Chloe watched as the large creature collided with the wall, causing dust and pebbles to fall all around him. On her feet in seconds she sent the staircase a quick glance long enough to see that the strange dude the one he'd come to save called _Sam_, had hurried down to where Lucy was half unconscious on the steps. He must have been stronger than he seemed, because he'd grabbed her and was helping both her and the dude he'd called _Dean_ up the stairs.

He disappeared from view above.

"Okay you ugly---whatever the _hell_ you are." She announced, turning her full attention on the creature that looked like a human _gone wrong_. "_No one_ touches someone in my family and gets away with it."

The creature tilted its head and looked at her, his bluish skin stretched so unnaturally over his bones.

Twirling the piece of wood in her hand, mindful of splinters, Chloe narrowed her eyes and beckoned towards it, shaking her head and easily dodging it when it attacked. She spun on her heel and brought the wood _hard_ against the back of its head, reveling in its scream of pain and it held its head and turned towards her.

She'd never seen anything like this before, and she couldn't help but wonder if it'd once been human---if kryptonite had done this to the thing that was obviously male and fucked up. Had this once been a normal human, yet had become something ugly and deadly, something inhuman, something---something like her?

Pushing away that thought, Chloe tightened her hold on the piece of wood, remembering the creature drinking her cousin's blood from the tube connected to the IV bag. This thing was _not_ human, even if it might have started out this way, and she was _not_ going to let it stick around to abduct and slowly murder anyone else.

Even if she had to do _that_ this fucker wasn't getting out of this place alive.

The thing charged at her again, grabbing the wood from her and throwing it away, sneering, thinking it'd won already.

Making sure never to let it close to her back, Chloe kept her eyes on the creature, pushing back the almost overwhelming scent of death and decay as they circled each other amongst the strung up, rotting bodies of his previous victims.

It had wanted to do that to _her_ little cousin.

She let out a little growl.

She'd lost so many of her friends and loved ones already, she wasn't going to lose anymore. This last two years had been tough on the 21-year-old woman, had seen her lose so many of her friends and family to the 'good fight' or just to bastards. The League had been reduced to only two of its original team, with other non-powered humans joining to help the good fight in the only way they could.

People she'd never thought would be part of the League: Lois, Jimmy, _Lucy_---they were putting themselves at risk daily to try and help, and while situations like these _were_ occupational hazards, Chloe wasn't ready to make any more sacrifices.

After Clark's self-sacrificing death to kill Doomsday she'd vowed never to let any of her loved ones die again, and she'd nearly broken that promise. She'd nearly lost a cousin, Lois a sister, and Bart---Bart had nearly lost his girlfriend.

The creature charged her and threw itself at her, its weight pushing her to the ground. It pinned her to the harsh earth, trying to reach for her head, trying to subdue her with that light as she'd watched it subdue a crying, struggling, Lucy.

_Like __**hell**__ I'll let you touch me_.

Despite the fact that she didn't want to do this, didn't _like_ doing this, Chloe freed her right hand and grabbed onto the creature's neck, squeezing. It wasn't strong enough to suffocate it, but as soon as she let her power untap itself, the creature above her froze, eyes going wide, before it began to tremble fiercely.

Closing her eyes tightly, Chloe tasted the power and life flowing deep within her, like a drug. She pushed away the self-disgust and the surprising taste of magic in her mouth that stemmed from this _thing_, and pulled in further, tightening her hold.

Her fingernails went from red to purple to black as they drew in more and more. It was so well fed, so _healthy_, that it was taking more force than she'd had to use before. She was pulling in more than she was used to, and Chloe felt somewhat dizzy, somewhat high.

She wondered what would happen if she overdosed on life-force.

And suddenly the thing above her screamed and then it died, slumping over her.

Deadweight.

It was then thrown off of her, and Chloe opened her eyes to see Sam standing above her, knife covered in blood in one hand, outstretching the other to her. "Are you okay?"

Great. He hadn't seen what she could do.

She breathed a sigh of relief.

It must have looked like she was being overwhelmed from his standpoint, and for that she was relieved.

"Yeah." Clasping her hand in his, Chloe let the tall, handsome stranger pull her to her feet, and she would have fallen if he hadn't grabbed her, pulling her to him.

She was _that_ dizzy from the intake.

"Were you hurt?" Sam asked, voice concerned.

Chloe looked up at him and allowed herself a smile at the genuine worry in his voice. "I'm fine, I'm glad you got back the time you did though."

At the sound of something dripping, they turned and watched as the creature began to _melt into nothing_ before their very eyes.

Chloe shook her head. "What the _hell_ was that?"

Sam chuckled warily. "We should get out of here."

"Yeah." She made a face at the dead bodies. "I'll call the cops once we get away from here."

For some reason she felt that he wouldn't want to see the cops either.

Together they hurried out of the death room and out into the open, heading to where their cars were parked---where they'd met up when they'd both come to save their loved ones. She remember their distrust of each other when they'd arrived at the same time, but once they'd realized that they were looking for lost family members and they knew something unusual was going on here, they'd teamed up together.

Sam had placed Lucy and Dean in the back and front seat of an Impala that'd been here from before Sam had appeared in another car. Chloe rushed to Lucy's side and pulled open the door, pressing her hand to Lucy's lips. Her thumb brushed against the cracked skin, and she pushed out at much of the life-force she'd sucked in from the creature, forcing it into her cousin.

Those lips began to heal themselves and Lucy's skin seemed less pale as she suddenly opened her eyes and looked at Chloe, weak as can be but smiling. "_Chloe_."

"Hey you. Bart's been worried sick. Not to mention Lois." Chloe smiled, pressing a kiss to her cousin's forehead before looking up at Sam. "Can you take her to my car, please?"

He nodded, coming towards her and picking Lucy up into his arms.

With Sam distracted, Chloe went to the other side and opened the door, looking in at the one he'd called Dean. He looked bad, very bad, pale as death.

Cupping Dean's face in her hands, Chloe's fingernails went from black to purple, to red, to _white_ as she injected the rest of the life force into him, sensing him healing within, his blood rejuvenating and increasing. He was a lot worse than Lucy had been, so it took more of Chloe's power than she'd used for her cousin.

But by the time Sam returned she'd finished, and Dean was sleeping peacefully.

"He's okay, breathing well, pulse strong." Chloe looked up at Sam and smiled. "He'll be okay."

Sam was worried. "I should take him to the doctor---he needs blood---."

"He'll be okay, trust me on that." Chloe chuckled softly to herself as she shook her head. "But take him to the doctor's just in case." With that she turned and started heading towards her car.

Now that she'd pushed out the extra accumulated life-force she felt level-headed once more.

"What's your name?" Sam called behind her.

She stopped, hesitating.

It wasn't safe to give out her real identity, even if it was to tall, dark, handsome strangers who'd helped her save her cousin. "Ann." She replied. "Ann Gabriel."

She didn't ask for his name. It wasn't as if they were going to see each other again. It wasn't as if she was really interested in seeing him again anyway.

She had her own life to get back to---and a couple of worried people to call and let them know she'd found their missing member.

Getting in her car, Chloe turned on the ignition and waved bye to Sam before speeding away.

For a split second she wondered if maybe she should have stayed to make sure the other one, Dean, was _truly_ okay, but then she frowned. She'd never distrusted her powers before, why start now? Dean was going to be fine.

He _was_.

Shaking that off, Chloe looked down at her now pink fingernails and sighed.

When she'd found out that she was a meteor freak she'd been relieved to know that it was only a passive, _healing_ power. She'd been so _naïve_. She should have remembered how Clark hadn't gotten all of his powers at once. Should have at least _suspected_ that her power might have been more complicated than it'd seemed.

She'd only healed before because she _needed_ to give life---she'd never _needed_ to _take_ life. But then it'd happened, and she could still remember the look in the eyes of the man who would have been her rapist as his life was sucked out of him by the touch of her hand.

_Didn't mean to kill him---didn't meant to---didn't know I COULD kill him._

She shook away that thought and reached for her phone, pressing the number one and 'call'. A pre-dialed number rang, and then a masculine voice, the only other original member of the Justice League left, answered.

"Watchtower, where have you been? You've been offline for hours."

"I'm fine Arrow," Chloe responded, sending a look at Lucy on the rearview mirror. "The package has been located, picked up, and is being delivered as we speak to the designated drop off site."

There was a moment's silence.

"How was the package's condition upon acquisition?"

"Fragile, yet the packaging wasn't damaged beyond repair, and I managed to duct tape any tares. Everything is fine. Let Army Girl, Impulse and Flash-Boy know so as to not worry anymore."

There was another moment's silence. "And how are _you_, Sidekick?"

She smiled at the worry in his voice. "I'm fine. I---I have a lot to tell you when I get back."

"Your location is finally showing up on the grid. I'm nearby. We'll rendezvous at the designated meet-spot in twenty."

"Copy that." Cutting off the call, Chloe fixed all her attention on getting Lucy and her safely to their destination.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Dean Winchester awoke, the world was white and smelt of hospital. The image of Chloe being thrown into the wall by the Djinn surfaced in his hazy mind, making him alert immediately, and he shot up in bed, looking around.

He couldn't see his wife anywhere.

Where was she?

Was she hurt?

Was she in another room?

He jerked out the needle imbedded into him feeding him something clear, and threw his legs over the side of the bed, ready to storm out to the receptionist area and demand to know in which room his wife was being kept.

Desperation clawed at his throat.

What if she'd been seriously hurt?

What if she'd been _killed_?

_I couldn't protect her_. He berated himself furiously. _I couldn't take care of her! _Dean closed his eyes tightly, fighting the desperation and fury. _It was punishing her for trying to help me escape it's little dream-world. It---I'm going to kill it!_

The door opened.

Dean looked up, hopeful that it was Chloe, that she was safe and sound, but instead it was only Sam.

"How's Chloe?" He asked, not even bothering with a hello or a thank you.

Sam frowned, the smile he'd had one his face when he'd first seen Dean completely gone. "Who?"

Dean growled, he wasn't up for whatever little game this clone was playing. "My _wife_, Sam! Who else? What happened to her? Last think I know that bastard Djinn was throwing her up against the wall! Is she okay? Was she hurt? Why isn't she here?"

"Wife?" Sam seemed so confused it was almost believable. "_Dean_, you're not married. You've never _been_ married."

"Cut the _crap_ look-alike!" Dean was feeling fierce, ferocious. He wanted to see his wife---he wanted to hold her and know everything was alright. "Is she with the kids? Is she hurt? _Answer me goddamit_!"

"Kids? Dean? What the _hell_?" Sam entered the room and closed the door behind him. "What did the Djinn do when he left you unconscious? It took me so long to figure out where exactly you were and track it down and----."

And suddenly Dean's body went cold as a thought raced through his mind. "What's mom doing tomorrow, Sam?"

"Mom?" Sam whispered softly. "Dean, mom's _dead_. She's been dead since I was a baby---you _know_ that."

Dean collapsed back on the bed. "It worked." He ran his hand over his short hair. "She sent me back. I woke up."

"Why---why don't you sound happy about that?" Sam asked as he went to sit on the chair opposite the bed. "What _happened_ when you were unconscious?"

And so Dean told him.

He was brutally honest with his brother, even at the last part, where he admitted that the only reason he'd woken up was because Chloe had plunged that knife into his heart.

Sam was silent for a moment. "You a married man, with _children_."

"I know, right? At first it sounds so _insane_—but I really loved it." Dean responded, gaze on his bare feet. "And the thing is that I was holding onto it so hard that even after Chloe plunged that knife in and I woke up I was _sure_ I was seeing her, that she was there and helping you rescue me. I hallucinated that she _jumped_ the Djinn when---."

"Wait." Sam's voice caused him to look up. "Short, blonde, spunky?"

Dean went still. "Yes."

"Dean, someone _was_ there with me when I was saving you." Sam responded. "We'd met up above and at first we thought the other might have been working with the 'perpetrator' as she called it until we realized that we were looking for family members who'd disappeared here."

"Wait. Someone in her _family_ was down there with me?" Dean asked, worried. "It wasn't Lois was it? Or Gabe or Clark or Martha?"

"No, she called her Lucy." Sam responded. "She was really young, probably around 18, wearing a white dress. You two were the only ones still alive."

He couldn't believe it. "Dark, reddish hair, colored eyes?"

"You remember her?"

"Dude, that was the woman who kept appearing to me!" Dean announced, standing up. "Her _cousin_ was the one who kept appearing to me and warning me that it was all a dream!"

Sam scratched his head. "Yeah, well, this girl's name wasn't Chloe though. It's _Ann_."

"Ann." Dean frowned, wondering why the name sounded familiar. "Why does my wife have a different name in this world when everyone else had their own names?"

"Dude. She's not your wife." Sam announced a little uneasily. "You were just made to think that while you were in a magic-induced coma and having your blood drunk by a Djinn."

"Technicalities." Dean replied, not really listening to Sam, more interested in finding out _why_ Chloe's name was different in the real world. He thought back to the woman with the tight pants, high heels, and shorter, shoulder-length hair cut. "She looked great."

"Did she _ever_." Sam grinned.

Dean sent his brother a glare. "_Hey_, that's my _wife_ you're thinking those thoughts about, Geek Boy."

"_Not_ your wife." Sam pointed out again, looking amused by Dean's glare and obvious irritation.

Ignoring Sam, Dean looked at the IV bag and frowned. "So, what did the doc say? How long do I have to stay here?"

"We can leave now." Sam announced, smile disappearing from his face. "Dean, I don't get it. You should be fighting for your life now. I _saw_ the bags filled with your bag, I saw _you_. You were almost _dead_ when we got you out, and then I find Ann by your side and you got your color back and she's telling me you'll be alright."

Dean frowned at that. "Really?"

"Yeah." Sam nodded. "And I brought you to the hospital and all the doctors could find wrong with you was a slight case of _dehydration_."

"Huh?"

"Yeah. A only a _slight_ case." Sam frowned, running his fingers through his hair. "I think---I know this might sound crazy, but I think Ann healed you."

There was a moment's silence, and then Dean grinned. "Just _another_ reason to find her."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "You're going to _search_ for her?"

Dean looked at Sam as if he were stupid for not having figured that out by now.

The younger brother shook his head, shocked. "Wow. She was _that_ good?"

Dean threw his pillow at his brother. "She was big and pregnant throughout most of my stay in the dream world and after that she hadn't healed from labor yet."

Sam's eyes widened. "Are you telling me you two did _nothing_? _Ever_? Not even _once?_"

Dean frowned. "So what if we didn't?"

"And you're going to go _searching for her_?" Sam was in a state of shock. "Are you sure you aren't some alternate universe's Dean Winchester?"

"Funny, Geek Boy." The elder Winchester blushed slightly, scowling at him. "Where are my clothes? I'm changing out of these stupid hospital robes."

Pointing to where Dean's clothes had been folded, Sam just shook his head at his brother, still in shock.

Grabbing his clothes, Dean headed towards the bathroom, letting a smile light up his face.

_You can run, Mrs. Winchester_. He thought as he closed the bathroom door behind him. _But I'm going to find you wherever you are, and when I do, I don't plan on ever letting go._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In an underground parking lot, six figures met under a flickering light. Chloe stood next to Oliver as she finished telling everyone about what'd happened. Lois stood close to Jimmy for comfort and Bart hadn't let go of a now healed Lucy since he'd rushed towards her when he'd first arrived.

"So two civilians were there as well." Ollie announced.

"Yes, but they didn't know who I was, don't worry. I gave them a false name, and they _did_ help me." Chloe announced, turning to him.

"Still, it's a little risky, don't you think, Baby Cuz?" Lois asked. "Maybe you should have just given them your first real name. You're getting really popular, on the cover of so many celebrity magazines. What if they pick up one and see you and realize you were lying about your identity?"

"They didn't look the type to read OK! and Vogue and Cosmopolitan." Chloe rolled her eyes at just the _thought_ of those men going anywhere _near_ those kinds of magazines.

"What if they go to get their hair cut at a barber shop and see you on Entertainment Tonight?" Bart asked, worried. "Chloelicious, Lucylucious and I don't want you to be in danger because of some---."

"They are not _dangerous_ to me." Chloe frowned at them all.

"Come on, we should trust Chloe's instincts on this." Jimmy announced, always the peace-keeper. "If she says they won't be a problem, they won't. End of story." He smiled when Lois looped her arms around his hugged it to her chest. "Let's just all be glad that Lucy is back safe and sound."

Oliver looked like he wanted to say more, but then he just sighed and nodded. "Okay, we should be getting back. Chloe and I have a banquet tonight to attend."

"The Children's HIV charity banquet, right?" Jimmy asked. "I'm attending it with Lois, we're covering it for the DP."

Bart turned to Lucy and hugged her closer. "Seems like its just going to be you and me tonight chiquitita."

She grinned at him. "Nothing like a brush with death to stroke a girl's libido."

The grownups ignored the younger pair's conversation.

"Chloe's been asked to do the presentation, and we've also promised to make a generous donation." Oliver told Jimmy.

"Well, you'll have to give the Daily Planet special interviewing privileges." Lois ordered. "Mr. and Mrs. Queen have sparked so much interest in the public, I _have_ to ask questions about the various rumors going on about you two."

"Like the one where the reason Chloe was absent for three weeks was because she's pregnant with triplets and you two plan on competing with Brangelina in the children department." Jimmy grinned.

"I liked that one, I laughed so hard when I saw it as the Headline on Star magazine!" Lucy laughed, joining in with the conversation as Bart whispered things in her ear that everyone else were only too happy not to be able to hear.

Oliver and Chloe shared a laugh at that.

Yeah.

_Triplets_.

_So_ not going to happen.

"Well, Mrs. Queen, we should be going." He motioned to his motorcycle. "Why don't you come with me? Bart and Lucy can drive your car back."

Chloe smiled as she threw her keys to Lucy. "_You_ drive, I don't want the roadrunner behind my wheel."

"You're so _mean_ Chloelicious." Bart bemoaned while his girlfriend laughed. "It breaks my fragile heart of gold."

"At least you have _Lucylucious_ to kiss away the pain." Chloe mocked playfully before going to straddle the Ducati behind Oliver. "See you guys later!"

And with that, Oliver sped out of the rendezvous point, Chloe holding on tighter as he did so.

No one in what was left of the Justice League realized how much what had happened tonight was going to change their lives.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There, finished, and with a surprise! (Hides at everyone).**

**Well, things are set up for a sequel, and I updated this tonight instead of tomorrow.**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Review!**


End file.
